


Between Heaven And Hell

by yohracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohracha/pseuds/yohracha
Summary: Demons.. Angels.. Heaven and Hell..Something college student Jisung never believed in until both creatures found quite some interest in the boy’s life.A human getting in between forces he can’t even imagine.. Will that work out well?





	1. PROLOGUE

Angels.. Demons.. A constant war between Heaven and Hell. In between all of this, humans.

Just that they didn’t know, nor would they ever think mystical creatures are walking earth, living their lives like they do.

Though, Angels are only going down to earth when there is a human being in need of help or more like emotional support. If a mortal’s life is on the line, either caused by their mental health or constant threats from outside, they get assigned to a Guardian Angel, who will just sneak into their lives, making sure their human is safe.

Once the job is done, the Angel has to leave, despite the relationship they have built up. Of course they make sure that the mortal won’t be in trouble again the second they are gone.

In any case, Angels are strictly forbidden to reveal themselves to mortals, just as falling in love with them. Disobedience will be punished in any case, but those punishments vary depending on the severity of their crime. From a warning over suspension to death it can be anything.

But where Heaven has its hands in the game, Hell does too.

Usually Demons don’t pay much attention to humans, but they do enjoy to cause chaos just for their own pleasure.

Though, when a mortal was assigned to a Guardian Angel, Demons have like a radar working in their head, waking their interest in the human at risk.

While many Demons tend to not get into fights with Angels, not wanting to risk their own heads, a lot of them also precisely search for exactly those fights. Demons don’t quite have a special purpose like Angels do, so they have to make their lives interesting in other ways.

If an Angel and a Demon lay their eyes on the same human, it will turn into the wildest roller coaster for the mortal’s conscience. Every important decision would be influenced by both Heaven and Hell, even non important ones might just be.

After all, Demons do enjoy feeding off human souls and if a soul of their desire is protected, then they surely would fight for it. If a mortal dies and the reason of death was in any way connected to a Demon, they will automatically receive their soul, making them stronger. Though, they can also retrieve souls by making deals with a human, their soul for a very shortened lifespan and a favor.

Unlike the heavenly side of creatures, Demons are allowed to do with humans whatever they desire, yet, they are not commonly known to fall in love or be emotional to begin with.

Even though Demons enjoy to spread chaos and don’t have rules on how to behave, they do treasure staying unnoticed to the human eye in order to seduce them and make them trade their souls without getting suspicious.

It is strictly forbidden for Angels and Demons to have any kind of relationship with each other, though, they may interact as long as a human is involved.

From their appearance and biology, both specimen are similar to each other. Inhuman strength, the ability to fly or even teleport if they know the exact destination, sixth and seventh senses specialised for their human preferences and to avoid the respectively other species. All creatures are able to hide their inhuman forms, making it possible for them to walk earth without being noticed by mortals, though, they are able to identify each other by their eye color.

Angels have crystal blue eyes that would shine bright through the darkest nights.

Demons on the other hand have crimson eyes that could stare right through your soul, devouring it as they do.

For the flying ability, most creatures avoid using it, since it required them to expose their wings, which would surely attract way too much attention if they weren’t cautious enough.

Angels are gifted with big white wings, that could easily protect them from harm and in extreme situations even their human.

Whereas Demons are mounted with long deadly raven wings, the feather’s tips as sharp as blades, always ready to fight.

In any case, those two species meeting when a human is involved usually ends bad. Either of the three species dies and there has never been a case that has proven this observation to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> It's not much but it was also just to give some background info on Angels and Demons ^-^  
> I don't quite know yet how much I will be able to update since I mainly write aus on Twitter, but I will try my best to update again soon! ♡  
> my Twitter is @yohracha btw <33


	2. HAN JISUNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Han Jisung; human; 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter!  
> bullying, parent death, mental health issues

Kids can be cruel, especially when you are alone and they team up, with you as their target. They would find any reason to insult you, to bully you, to just make your life as miserable as possible. For victims to find a way to defend themselves without attracting even more hate towards them was nearly impossible. If you told a teacher, you were a rat, if you told your parents, you were a coward, if you told anyone with some kind of authority it was just going to get worse. Surely, you could defend yourself in other ways, but that would either get you in trouble or it doesn’t work out and you embarrass yourself. Either way, you stay the victim.

Han Jisung was one of those victims.

He has been bullied since kindergarten already, for the way his cheeks were chubby, for his head being slightly overproportional to his body, for his one crooked tooth, anything that he had felt already insecure about. Whatever the boy had tried, it was to no avail, he ended up being more hated than he already was and his chances of ever arranging some kind of peace with the other kids dropped as low as it could.

From kindergarten to all his years in school, Jisung knew nothing but how it felt to be hated and alone. He had no friends, anyone that would show him the slightest bit of sympathy was right away dragged into it. The other students made sure their number one victim would stay alone forever and they succeeded.

Countless days the boy would come home crying, hiding in his bed from the world. His parents didn’t realize what has been going on, just when their son started to fail one test after another, when he would bring home letters from his teachers, telling that he didn’t do his homework once again or he got in trouble, they realized.

Mr. and Mrs. Han were caring parents and when their little boy came home from kindergarten one day, telling them that the other kids were mean to him, they surely tried to help him, getting into conversations with other parents and according to Jisung the problem was solved, but maybe it never was after all.. Maybe it just got worse and to not suffer more than needed, the boy stayed silent about it.

The two adults knew it was pointless to try and get into a conversation with their son’s teachers or parents of his classmates, it would just get worse again, so all they could do was to try and support their boy as good as possible. Mrs. Han was the first to try, offering her emotional support, offering to talk and to give advice, but the boy didn’t want any of that.

“I’m fine, mum. I told you it was a misunderstanding.. I promise it will get better.”, Jisung assured, a forced smile on his lips, but his mother knew it was all just to calm her nerves. So she asked her husband, maybe it was a father and son thing after all.

Mr. Han though wasn’t all too good with emotions, with talks about feelings and he figured his son wasn’t either, so his intuition told him he had to find something that would be more useful for his boy.

“Dad, where are we going?”, Jisung groaned, all he wanted was to go back to his bed and sleep his pain away. His father, though, didn’t answer and just smirked at the boy, who had to admit that he might have gotten curious.

Jisung’s father took him to a boxing studio, the one he had trained in as well when he was younger. “I know what’s going on in school, you don’t need to hide that from me. I want to show you how you defend yourself and at the same time make them beat themselves, sounds good, right?”

The boy’s eyes sparkled and he nodded excitedly. From there on his father taught him how to avoid fights, how to defend himself and if someone provoked it, he would be able to win the fight without causing any harm and surely that helped the young boy. The bullying never stopped, but at least now people refrained from actually physically fighting him, preventing him from getting into more unnecessary trouble.

It has alway been hard for Jisung to be close with his parents, surely they were caring and making sure the boy felt loved, but he always felt like they wouldn’t understand him. Though, now he was able to open up to his father more, he was the first to show him something that really helped him and he appreciated it. They became inseparable, the boy always looking up to the older and treasuring everything he taught him.

Jisung was now an adult, graduated from school and that was his time to finally turn his life around, making it worth living. He grew up in Malaysia, but was born in South Korea and that’s where he wanted to go back to. The boy found a college where he could get closer to pursue his dream, becoming a producer. His parents supported him from the very beginning and paid their son’s college tuitions with their savings. They wanted him to become happy and live the life he wanted to. Though, the boy didn’t want his parents to think he didn’t appreciate their sacrifice and helped out in their small restaurant for two years to thank them.

Two months before his 21st birthday, Jisung bid his goodbyes and left his home. He was sure that in college, in a different country, far away from the people that made his life a hell, he would finally find happiness, find friends. After all he would be surrounded by adults, people that were mature enough to accept him the way he was.

It was his first day of college that Jisung realized, things don’t always go as he planned them to. He had underestimated the deep scar all these years of bullying have left. People tried to approach him, genuinely curious about the boy, but he turned them all down, scared he would get hurt again after all. He was unable to bring up that tiny bit of trust he needed to even get to know someone.

And it happened again. He shut himself out so much that even adults turned against him, not openly bullying him, but bickering behind the boy’s back, laughing at him and he just knew it all.

One day in the cafeteria, a guy, taller and obviously more popular than Jisung, purposely ran into him, making the student spill all his food over himself. Everyone bursted out into laughter and the boy didn’t know how to help himself. He sat in the middle of a mess, everyone around him laughing, pointing at him and he felt his breath hitching. It was just too much and he ran, bolted out of the cafeteria as fast as he could, down the college’s halls until he was out of breath.

He hid in one of the empty study rooms and cowered in a dark corner. Soon after he got there, the door opened again. A boy stepped inside, taller and in Jisung’s opinion way more handsome than himself. His face did remind him of a fox, clean jawline, cheek bones sticking out, pointy nose and narrow yet big eyes.

The stranger ducked down in front of the boy, a frown plastered over his lips. “It wasn’t okay what that guy did, but he is known for being quite rude, so you better don’t mind him.”, the stranger stated, reaching his hand out, “Come on, I have spare clothes.” The boy smiled and somehow Jisung felt like he was just genuinely being nice.

The production freshman accepted the other’s hand and got up, wiping his tears in embarrassment. “T-Thank you..”, he mumbled.

The stranger just smiled even wider, “My name is Jeongin by the way, Yang Jeongin. I major in vocal performance.”

“I’m Han Jisung.. Music production.”, the other replied, still a bit suspicious, but that soon faded as the younger kept on smiling that soft smile, his eyes sparkling a bit as he did. “I’m 21 by the way and you?”

“20.”, the younger replied, leading the other to his locker, where he handed him the set of spare clothes. “I saw you sit alone during lunch, so I suggest you return these clothes tomorrow when we eat together!”

From there on, the two spent their lunch breaks together, along with Jeongin’s friend Chan, who happened to major in music production as well, just that he was a senior already. The oldest used to tutor the vocal major back in his school days.

Those three became a comfortable small group and Jisung was glad he finally found someone who accepted him, who genuinely wanted to befriend him, not to mention that Chan was able to give him tips on what professors not to get in trouble with, help him study for exams or in general help him getting along with certain major based problems.

Surely, Jeongin barely shared any classes with him, Chan none at all, but Jisung was happy to have someone to help him get through college, people he could now rely on and open up to. Finally he felt his life getting better, his confidence rising even and all in all his student life became bearable.

That was until the end of his first year.

The boy’s father was diagnosed with a brain tumor and didn’t have much time left. Jisung felt the sky breaking down on him, his father, his everything, the only person that he had trusted so much, would die.

The soon to be sophomore spent his whole break back home, spending as much time with his parents as he could. One week before his second year, it was time to bid his last goodbye to the man he had looked up to. He was gone.

Jisung returned to college, but he wasn’t the same anymore. He closed himself off again, the confidence and happiness he had built up over the past year faltered. Jeongin and Chan tried to approach the boy, but to no avail, he didn’t even tell them what had happened, he just cut them off.

The other students left the sophomore alone now, but that didn’t help him, he felt like he couldn’t keep going anymore, the one person that had steadied him for his whole life was gone. Not to mention that his mother didn’t even talk to him anymore either as the boy reminded her so much of the love of her life she had lost.

The student’s mental health got worse day by day, he started skipping classes, not wanting to leave his bed anymore and no one knew what he was truly going through. When he came to classes, he looked tired, deep eyebags, pale skin and an emotionless expression. He was broken.

One of those days where he managed to even get up, around a month into his second year of college, Jisung sat in the big lecture hall, last row, his mind drifting off the lesson once again. What was life even worth now? What should he even keep living for? He had not only lost his parents but also pushed away the only friends he ever had. Everything was meaningless.

He didn’t notice how the door to the room opened, how a boy stepped inside, handing the professor a sheet of paper.

“Listen up.”, the professor began, his voice loud that even Han Jisung snapped out of his trance, “We have a new student. Treat him with respect and welcome him. Please introduce yourself.”

The boy had soft orange hair and freckles that were even visible from the last corner of the room. The new student cleared his throat and scanned the room, his gaze landing on the last row, where it stayed. “Nice to meet you. I’m an exchange student from Australia and I’m 21.”, his voice so deep that it sent shivers down Jisung’s spine, his arms plastered with goosebumps, “My name is Lee Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter <3  
> I posted a charcter preview on Twitter (@yohracha), where you can get a look at all the main characters that will be introduced throughout the story!  
> I hope you liked it <3


	3. LEE FELIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Velefiah; Angel; age unknown.  
> Disguised as Lee Felix; human; 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter!  
> Mentions of death and depression

The daily life of Angels seemed rather boring. While they weren’t assigned to a human, they spent most of their time in Heaven, being educated over everything that was happening on earth. Some Angels with numerous successful missions were also allowed to live on earth to keep up with the human world.

Velefiah, known as Lee Felix in the human world, was one of those Angels who were allowed to wander earth, living a mostly human life.

Well, that was until he got assigned to his last human.

The Angel got an emergency assignment to a girl, she tried to take her own life and Velefiah was sent to save her. The student had lost her brother in a car accident and suffered severe depression. She was silently suffering to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. Almost out of breath her guardian Angel arrived at the train tracks last minute and pulled her back right before a train rushed past them.

She screamed, tried to hit the boy, but at last she ended up crying her eyes out in the other’s arms. Felix pressed her close to his chest, “Whatever you are going through, it’s not worth throwing your life away for it. Let me help you.”, he whispered and the girl started crying even more.

Angels weren’t allowed to feel that way, but something in the human’s red teary eyes made Velefiah feel, feel sympathy. He could feel his own heart breaking.

Of course he concentrated on his mission, taking care of his assigned human, helping her to get back on her feet and look forward to the future. It went well even, the girl trusted her Angel, she trusted him and took every good advice he gave her. Felix was happy he was able to make her smile.

If only his feelings weren’t so strong, overwhelming him, making him inattentive.

That’s what caused her to lose her life.

The Angel hadn’t realized that she has been lying to him all the time, she did feel better, but it wasn’t because of him. The human had been secretly meeting a Demon, someone that helped her forget her pain, forget herself. That underworld creature turned her into an addict, not to drugs, but adrenaline.

Everytime the girl felt adrenaline rushing through her veins, she felt alive. The riskier, the closer she was to death, the more alive she felt. But soon enough she went too far and that was her end.

Felix heart broke, it shattered. He loved her, he thought he was helping her, but he was so blinded by his feelings, by the girl’s faked smile, that he didn’t realize in how much danger she has been all this time.

Heaven found out why his mission failed, what caused the Angel’s inattentiveness and they warned him, suspended him from his duties and locked him up in Heaven, where he had to go through hundreds of lectures, brainwashes, anything that would prevent this from happening ever again.

Now Velefiah got his second chance, the chance to restore his former reputation.

He got a new human assigned, but the fact this boy, Han Jisung, was suffering the same way his last human did, made his whole body ache, made him feel like the story would repeat, but he couldn’t let anything like that happen again, ever.

_‘This time.. I will make it right. I won’t let another human die because of my inabilities’_ , he thought.

“Velefiah.”, a higher ranked Angel stopped the boy, his voice firm, expression serious, “This is not only your second chance but also your last. Save that boy and return here, no more missteps, understood?”

The orange haired Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “I won’t fail this time, I promise.”

With these words the boy swung a bag over his shoulder and stepped through the portal that lead him to earth, to an old abandoned subway tunnel. From there he made his way to his human’s college.

Thanks to an Angel name Uriphanoel, who was undercover working on earth, as a professor in said college, he was able to join late in the new year. He was assigned to a dorm room and went straight to his first class as a music production sophomore.

Stepping into the lecture hall, all eyes landed on him, except of one pair and he knew exactly who that pair belonged to. He handed the professor a notice that explained he was a new student.

After the professor announced the freckled boy’s arrival, that one human in the last row finally averted his attention as well. Velefiah could see he was tired, not only physically though. His skin was pale, eyes visibly glassy even from afar, he was mentally tired, tired of everything in this world.

“Please introduce yourself.”, the old man dragged the Angel out of his thoughts and he nodded.

“Nice to meet you. I’m an exchange student from Australia and I’m 21.”, the new student announced, his eyes glued to the boy in the far back, “My name is Lee Felix.”

The rest of the students mumbled a half hearted greeting and the professor spoke up again, “Well then Mr. Lee, I suggest you find someone to show you around after class and help you catch up on the lectures. You can freely choose a seat.”, he stated and motioned for the boy to go ahead.

The Angel nodded again with a thank you and proceeded to climb up the hall’s stairs, up to the last row, where he made his way up to one of the free seats next to the human he was here for.

Jisung seemed surprised that the new one chose to sit there, right next to him, when everyone else visibly avoided him. A bit uncomfortable the boy flinched and moved a seat away, he didn’t want anyone that close to him.

A bit nervous, Felix pulled out a laptop from his bag, acting like he wanted to be a good student, but his intentions were different. The device in front of him was prepared not to work and the freckled boy cussed under his breath, then turned to the only one next to him, “Do you by any chance know anything about computers? It won’t turn on..”, he whispered, biting his lip.

The other sophomore glanced at him, visibly not pleased by the interaction. Jisung sighed and pulled the Angel’s laptop towards himself, trying to turn it on. With enough pressure on the power button something seemed to happen, but after all it stayed turned off. “I think there might be a loose contact, but you can get that fixed.”, he whispered and pushed the device back.

“Do you maybe know where? I’m new here..”, Felix asked nervously, he had to find a way to make the other spend some more time with him, but he obviously was hard to approach, so the orange haired boy felt a bit helpless, even though he had done this for hundreds of years already.

“Give me your phone.”, the human ordered, to which the Angel complied, the boy then typed an address into the other’s notes and handed him the device back, “I’m sure you know how to use Google Maps? There’s a repair shop at that address, they are fast and not too expensive.”

The freckled boy smiled and thanked the other for his help, but this wasn’t enough. He didn’t know how close the student was to that certain point of giving up, so he preferred to act rather fast. Once again the Angel turned to the one next to him. “Uhm..”, he tapped the boy’s shoulder, who turned around with annoyance written all over his face. Felix gulped at the other’s expression, but he had to keep going, “I’m sorry for annoying you so much, but could you maybe show me around campus? And help me catch up on the lectures?”

Jisung scoffed, “I don’t think I’m your best choice here. I can show you around, sure, but the lectures.. I haven’t been in class a lot myself.”

_‘He’s hard to get..’_ , the freckled boy thought, _‘I have to take my abilities to use, I guess.’_ “So it’s a yes for showing me around?”, the Angel asked again a soft smile adorning his lips.

Just in that moment the human saw something in the other’s eyes, a spark of blue, but it faded again right away, leaving behind only a pair of brown eyes. The sophomore felt his heart speeding up for a second and he had troubles not to have his jaw drop. He suddenly felt so.. safe. _‘What was that?’_ Hesitantly the boy nodded, “Y-Yeah.. I can show you around..”, he mumbled and averted his attention to the lecture.

Usually Angels were supposed to have their interactions with humans naturally, but in situations like these they were allowed to use one of their abilities. One quick look with their angelic blue eyes was enough to make a mortal calm down and feel at ease, even just for a short moment, it was enough to make a human trust them for a second.

“By the way..”, the Angel hesitated, knowing the other wanted to be left alone, “What’s your name?”

“Jisung.”, the boy replied shortly, not even bothering to look over or show any kind of interest in the new student, who just nodded and realized it was his turn to stay silent now.

After the class had ended, Felix directly took on that offer of being shown around. They only had a short break between lectures, so Jisung only told the other the most important classrooms.

In the following two lectures they sat together again, but the Angel refrained from pressuring the other into talking, he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable around him. Now that he at least got the boy to kind of accept him, he should take his time or else his fosterling might sense something being wrong, manipulated.

“You can sit with me during lunch.”, the sophomore mumbled while packing his things, “We also don’t have anymore classes afterwards, so I can properly show you around then.”

The Angel smiled to himself, happy that the other didn’t push him away again. “Sounds great.”, he exclaimed and picked up his bag.

In the cafeteria, the two students sat down at a table that was quiet. Jisung didn’t like the cafeteria, but the food was good enough and cheaper than take out, so he preferred eating there after all. Their table was in one of the corners, distancing them from other students.

“Can I ask you something?”, Felix asked cautiously, he didn’t want to annoy the other again. The boy next to him hummed while stuffing food up his mouth. “Do you usually eat alone?”

At that, the human glanced over at the freckled boy, he didn’t like talking about himself, especially not to strangers. The boy swallowed the food along with a sip from his lemonade. “Why do you care?”, he blurted, shooting the other a deadly glare.

The Angel mentally slapped himself, after their previous interactions he should have known that he shouldn’t be so forward, but he really just wanted to be able to analyze the situation the sophomore was in. After all he was there to help and he could only do that when he knew what exactly he was dealing with. “I’m sorry I asked..”, the orange haired boy mumbled, picking on his food.

Jisung looked closely at the other and he was sure he seemed disappointed, just why? Shouldn’t he have known that asking a stranger such an uncomfortable question would most likely end in no answer? The production major huffed and continued eating.

A few minutes later, Felix encountered one of the reasons why his human might be in the state he is. A boy walked closer to their table, he seemed to be taller than them, his eyes showed that he was nervous. When he glanced over at the boy next to him, he saw Jisung glaring up rather threateningly and the boy that was almost at their table turned on his heel, walking back to where he came from. But what the Angel saw then, made him worry even more, the other boy was greeted by another Angel. _‘Caphriel..’_ , Felix thought, recognizing the small yet muscular figure instantly, _‘If our humans are causing each other so much pain?’_ Despite his curiosity and worries, the freckled boy refrained from bringing it up, knowing very well already where that would end, but he was sure to find his colleague again to ask him if he knew anything.

After finishing their very awkward and silent lunch, the two sophomores made their way around the campus, Jisung showing the other where everything was, which building inherited what major and which was used for shared classes.

“Now I’m showing you one of our hot spots here, I usually don’t like to be there since it’s always loud and full, but yeah, they have good coffee.”, the human exclaimed and walked along the path that connected the whole campus. “I’m glad we have our own cafe here, at least I can get my daily dose of caffeine without having to walk that far.”

The Angel watched the student’s every move, still trying to figure out how bad his situation really was, unfortunately, the boy was good at not letting anyone see how much he really suffered, yet still Felix just knew, otherwise he wouldn’t be there in the first place. “Let me invite you today then, as a thank you for showing me around.”, the freckled boy smiled, causing the boy next to him to show a faint smile as well.

“Sounds fair.”, Jisung slightly chuckled. He didn’t know why, but something about the new student made him feel a bit better and he had missed having company, yet still he was sure he had entirely ruined his friendship with Jeongin and Chan, that there was no going back.

That seemed like a big step forward for Felix and he hoped that he would be able to keep making the other smile, it suited him way more than the constant frown he had before. But the Angel’s good mood vanished the second they stepped inside the cafe. An awful feeling struck the boy’s body and he knew a Demon was close, his feeling being confirmed when he looked behind the counter, looking right through the facade, he spotted a pair of crimson red eyes.

The human felt his eventually new friend tensing up, so he turned to him while they stood in line. “Is everything okay?”, he asked slightly worried, tilting his head.

“Yeah..”, the other sighed, “It’s just like you said, very loud and full here, guess I do prefer more quiet places too.”, he lied.

At the cashier, Jisung ordered what he wanted, then let the new student choose as well. While they waited for their order to be finished, Felix exchanged some looks with the Demon behind the counter. “Hey Jisung, do you want a dessert too maybe?”

Surprised, the sophomore looked around the pastries in front of him and had to admit he was still a bit hungry. “But I’d have to get in line again..”, he groaned.

“It’s okay, I’ll wait here for our coffees, I would actually like something to eat too.”, the Angel smiled and handed the other some money, “Here, you can get whatever you like, it’s on me.”

A bit suspicious the human accepted the money and asked what the freckled boy wanted, then turned to get back in line.

Felix made sure that his fosterling was out of reach, then he turned to the person, who was already holding out his order. He ripped the two cups out of the other’s hands, smashing them down in front of him and shot him a deadly glare. “Listen here you underworld scum, if you dare to touch him, I will end you.”, he hissed, hoping he was quiet enough.

The Demon laughed amused and shook his head, “Now you listen here you white feathered chicken, this is my area, the perfect place to find lost souls, so don’t you dare to threaten me. However, I’m not getting myself in trouble by targeting your broken toy, alright? I’m here to have fun, not to fight.”

The Angel huffed, not believing a word the other said, he glanced down at the barista’s name tag. “Alright, Seungmin, leave me alone and I leave you alone, do we understand each other?”

Seungmin smirked, “Of course, I’m a child of god after all, just headed another way, also I’m busy already with someone else, so I have no reason to touch your boy.”

With gritted teeth, Felix grabbed the two cups of coffee and joined his human in the line. He didn’t like that the Demon had another target, but that wasn’t his problem, that was just how things worked in this world. The two got their pastries and left the shop to go look for a place where they could enjoy them in peace.

On their way, the Angel had that same feeling again as he had in the cafe and in the next moment someone already bumped into Jisung, making him spill his coffee all over himself. The boy hissed in pain from the hot liquid, but he didn’t say a word. The freckled boy looked at the one who ran into his human and saw it again, the glowing red eyes that bored a hole in his head. _‘Fuck..’_

The new Demon quickly pulled a tissue out of his bag and started to desperately wipe over the smaller boy’s shirt. “I’m so sorry!”, he exclaimed, biting his lower lip, “I’m running late for my class and I didn’t watch where I was going!”

Jisung slapped the other’s hands away from his shirt and pouted, “You are just making it worse.. But whatever, I guess, not the first time this happened to me.”, he huffed, “Just forget it.”

But the stranger had other plans, “No no! Let me make it up to you!” He searched his bag for a pen, then grabbed the mortal’s hand and scribbled his phone number on it, “Here! Just shoot me a text and we can meet up to get you a new coffee! And a new shirt too probably.”

Speechless, Jisung stared at the number on his hand, then looked up at the taller, who just smiled. “You really don’t-”

“I want to!”, the Demon interrupted and brushed past the two sophomores, attempting to leave without another word.

“Wait!”, the production major yelled, “At least tell me your name!”

The stranger turned around with a sheepish smile and yelled back, “It’s Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a run with writing hehe  
> don't get used to me updating that quickly though! :D  
> thank you for reading, I hope you like it <3


	4. HWANG HYUNJIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Iraxin; Demon; age unknown.  
> Disguised as Hwang Hyunjin; human; 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter!  
> Mentions of blood, death and depressive behavior

Demons had it way easier than their rival race. They didn’t have many rules, actually they only had one which was the restriction to interact with Angels unless a human is involved.

That rule also only existed because their race was very short tempered and fighting was something pleasant for them, especially with certain white feathered creatures, though, exactly those were better trained and usually stronger than Demons. There is like an unspoken mutual decision of _“You leave me alone, I leave you alone.”_ , though, it’s only there to keep the two worlds from ending up in war, which would not only destroy the humans that were caged in between them, it also might destroy earth and what was left then but two worlds that just despised each other?

Despite that only one rule Demons had, there were still some that purposely got into confrontation with Angels, some that especially looked out for a human that was protected, provoking the mortal’s guardian up to the point where they would fight. If the underworld creature won, then hey, they basically got a soul for free, if they lost.. Then it was over anyways.

Iraxin was on of those Demons. He had an undying hate for Angels and too much fun twisting human minds, so it was a win for him either way. Before he went on a hunt for those heavenly creatures, he made sure to gather strength by toppling one mortal soul after another, devouring them.

That was an advantage the black feathered creatures had over Angels. While the other race was naturally created strong, trained in all techniques to gain more strength, Demons were able to gather souls for themselves and become stronger by each one.

After he was sure he had gathered enough strength, enough souls, Iraxin tried himself on his first protected mortal. He literally tripped into the human’s life and made his way into their mind. The guardian Angel noticed it and threatened the Demon to stop, to leave before the heavenly creature would lose its temper, but Iraxin wasn’t one to follow orders, yet alone threats given by someone he despised.

It came to a fight and it was a very close one, but the Angel had underestimated his opponent and lost, murdered by the one he expected to be way weaker.

Iraxin was proud of himself, proud that he had gotten the strength he needed, that he killed one of the creatures he wanted gone so badly and the human? After losing someone they had learned to love, it was easy for the Demon to push the bad thoughts. Soon enough he had gained another soul.

From there on, the underworld creature spent centuries hunting Angels, killing them and twisting the humans that were left without guard.

Now the Demon’s senses tingled again. A guarded mortal was close and it didn’t take Iraxin much to find out who it was, since he had an underworld friend at the college where his next victim was waiting for him.

With a mischievous smile the Demon stepped into the cafe on campus, greeting his old friend, who was working behind the counter, “Serkoxoth, long time no see. You have good news for me?”

The other rolled his eyes and paced the cup down that he was cleaning, “My name is Seungmin you dumbass, don’t make people look weirdly.”

“Whatever, where’s that poor boy who needs an Angel removal?”, the older Demon grinned, leaning on the counter.

Seungmin leaned down as well, whispering, “He just left the cafe, if you are fast you can start right away. I’m sure you will easily find him, seems like his chicken won’t leave his side anytime soon.”

“Thank you.”, Iraxin smiled and leaned up again, “I owe you one.”, he winked and rushed outside, where he indeed was able to find his prey very fast.

With a bit of inhuman speed, the Demon ran far ahead of the boy and his Angel, just to turn the other way again and run right into them, purposely bumping against the mortal, spilling his coffee all over him.

Iraxin quickly pulled a tissue out of his bag and started to desperately wipe over the smaller boy’s shirt. “I’m so sorry!”, he exclaimed, biting his lower lip, “I’m running late for my class and I didn’t watch where I was going!”

The human slapped the other’s hands away from his shirt and pouted, “You are just making it worse.. But whatever, I guess, not the first time this happened to me.”, he huffed, “Just forget it.”

But the taller had other plans, “No no! Let me make it up to you!” He searched his bag for a pen, then grabbed the mortal’s hand and scribbled his phone number on it, “Here! Just shoot me a text and we can meet up to get you a new coffee! And a new shirt too probably.”

Speechless, the student stared at the number on his hand, then looked up at the other, who just smiled. “You really don’t-”

“I want to!”, the Demon interrupted and brushed past the two sophomores, attempting to leave without another word.

“Wait!”, the production major yelled, “At least tell me your name!”

Iraxin turned around with a sheepish smile and yelled back, “It’s Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin!”

Then he continued on running away until he was out of the other’s sight. Hyunjin smiled to himself and thought, _‘Now we wait..’_

Later on the same day, the Demon’s phone buzzed, showing a text from an unknown number.

_[Hey!_   
_this is Jisung?_   
_you know the boy you ran into.._   
_ahhh this sounds stupid I’m sorry_   
_I really shouldn’t bother you..]_

The boy smiled at those messages, as he expected, the human’s confidence was nowhere to be found. Now it was time to make the other trust him just a tiny bit.

_HJ:_   
_haha you’re cute!_   
_don’t worry I didn’t forget about you_   
_so how about that coffee?_

_JS:_   
_you really don’t have to_   
_really_   
_I’m used to things like this happening_   
_I don’t really mind_

_HJ:_   
_and I already told you that I want to!_   
_also I ruined your shirt_   
_I definitely owe you a new one_   
_just one coffee and a new shirt ;)_   
_please~_

_JS:_   
_ahhhh fine_   
_I guess you won’t leave me a choice anyways huh_   
_when are you free?_

_HJ:_   
_well it’s not too late yet_   
_we could go to the city, get you a shirt and then go for a coffee?_   
_I mean if that’s not too spontaneous?_

_JS:_   
_no it’s alright I’m free!_   
_just have to tell the new student to finally leave me alone.._   
_where do we meet?_

_HJ:_   
_you can bring him along and I make him leave haha_   
_how about we meet at the bus stop in the west?_   
_we could directly get on a bus from there_

_JS:_   
_sounds good_   
_I could be there in 10_   
_is that okay with you?_

_HJ:_   
_see you in 10~_

Satisfied, Iraxin shoved his phone into his pocket. If he was lucky he could also get to hurt the Angel’s pride if Jisung really brought him along.

_‘Seems like that white feathered bastard isn’t leaving the poor boy alone.. He’s cautious, but that won’t help him either.’_ , Hyunjin thought and smiled, leaving the apartment he had bought in that area many years ago.

Thanks to his speed, the Demon was the first to reach the bus stop, leaning against the small metallic hood, waiting for the mortal to arrive.

Jisung arrived a few minutes late, a complaining Felix right behind him, begging him to stay with him at the dorms.

Hyunjin huffed and pushed himself away from the the spot he has been leaning at, “Seems like the new student is a bit clingy, huh?”

The sophomore sighed desperately, “Very.” Then he turned around to the Angel, who was busy glaring holes into the tall boy behind his fosterling. “Now listen here, Felix, I understand being new here is shitty and you need someone to help you get along, but fucking leave me alone now. You have been glued to me the whole fucking day and I’m done! Give me some space for fuck’s sake.”

“I just don’t think you should be leaving alone with this..”, Felix eyed the Demon up and down, “.. Stranger. You don’t know him! What if he kidnaps you?”

The mortal massaged his temples and groaned, “You are overreacting, geez. I don’t know you either! And for all I know you have been nothing but annoying despite paying that coffee. You keep asking me questions that are none of your concern, you won’t leave my side, you even followed me to the toilet! What is your fucking problem?! Are you my stalker or what? Just leave me the fuck alone!”, he snapped.

The Demon silently stood in the back, smiling at how his human wasn’t close yet to the Angel, which made everything easier for him. He let out a small chuckle, before he tapped Jisung’s shoulder. “Our bus is going to be here any second, should I try to shoo him away?”

“Please do whatever, I just can’t stand seeing his face any longer.”, the smaller boy sighed and stepped aside, getting his purse out to count his cash for the bus ticket.

Hyunjin stepped forward and smiled down at the Angel, who just glared back up at him. “You should leave now, before things get really ugly.”, the Demon whispered.

The other wasn’t having it and instantly hauled off to punch the taller, but right before he could hit him, his arm was grabbed with such strength that he swore he could hear his bone cracking. The Angel’s eyes widened at the power the Demon had and when he looked back up into the other’s eyes, they were sparkling a crimson red. “How many souls have you devoured, you sick bastard.”, Felix hissed, silent enough for his fosterling not to hear.

“Enough to have a really huge chicken dinner with you and your friends.”, the Demon retorted, “I don’t want to do this in front of him, but if you won’t leave now, I can’t make any guarantees that your blood won’t ruin another shirt of his.”

With a huff, Felix pulled his arm out of the older’s grip and stomped away.

“And he’s gone!”, Hyunjin chirped, turning around with a smile.

Jisung, who has been oblivious to the whole situation, busy focusing on counting his cash, just smiled back and thanked the Demon.

The two got on the bus together and headed towards the city. Their ride was silent, Hyunjin realized quickly that he needed to take his time with the boy or he would be just as hated as the Angel, so he didn’t mind the younger silently scrolling through his phone instead of talking.

“We are here.”, the Demon whispered, nudging Jisung’s side after around twenty minutes of their bus ride.

The human looked up surprised, “O-Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about the time.”, he mumbled and got up, but when he got off the bus, he tripped and was about to hit the cold concrete.

Luckily, Demons were known to have fast reflexes, so Hyunjin was able to catch the younger with ease, but he didn’t let go after the boy had properly gotten to his feet again. “Are you okay?”, the older asked, slightly cocking his head with a pout on his lips.

Jisung directly stared into the other’s eyes, their faces so close that he could feel the older’s breath against his own nose. “Y-Yeah..”, the boy stuttered and turned away, his cheeks burning, “I-I’m fine.. I’m just a bit c-clumsy I guess..”

Hyunjin smiled and let go, “Good that I’m an excellent catcher.”, he chuckled and grabbed the smaller boy’s hand, pulling him along, “As planned we will get you a new shit first, I’ll show you my favorite store around here and you have free choice!”

The student was glad he was behind the other, so he wouldn’t notice that the boy’s face was as read as a tomato. “You don’t have to hold my hand, you know?”, he mumbled, trying to sound like he didn’t like it.

Looking back over his shoulder, the Demon stopped, he noticed the small boy’s wide shocked eyes and let go. “I just didn’t want you to get lost in between all those people here.. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Guilty that the other was so nice to him, Jisung shook his head desperately, waving his hands around, “No, no! It’s alright! I just.. A warning would have been nice.. I’m not used being that close to someone.. Thank you for looking out for me, though.”

“Ah, I’m really outgoing, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. But I would really prefer keeping you close.”, the older smiled and held his hand out, which the boy in front of him took with a shy smile, “Don’t worry too much, Jisungie.”, he smiled down and lead the other towards the store he has been meaning to visit.

The mortal was surely overwhelmed with everything going on, but after all he somewhat appreciated the Demon looking out for him, protecting him. He remembered now how nice it was to have people around that cared. A wave of guilt rolled over him as he also remembered how he pushed the only friends he ever had away, just because he was too scared to tell them what happened, to let them see his vulnerable side.

“We are here!”, Hyunjin exclaimed, pulling the younger out of his thoughts. The taller turned around to see the production major giving him a forced smile. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just stressed, I guess.”, Jisung sighed and walked inside the store.

Silently following the other boy, Hyunjin thought about his current situation. _‘I give him that, he’s really hard to approach. I see why that chicken had issues.. But I wouldn’t be Iraxin, the owner of so many souls if I didn’t know how to deal with closed off stubborn young adults.’_

“You said I can choose, right?”, the mortal asked, dragging the Demon out of his thoughts, who then nodded in return, “But everything here is so.. expensive. My shirt was really cheap, this is absolutely nothing near cheap.”

“It’s just my favorite store and they have a lot of different stuff. I’m not running low on money, so you can really just choose whatever you like.”, the older smiled and slowly pushed the smaller boy through the store, showing him one shirt after another, trying to find something the sophomore liked.

Jisung just frowned after a while, “I don’t think anything here is really my style.. Can’t we just go back? I would rather be in my bed right now.”

“What about our coffee?”, the taller asked with a pout.

“I just want to go home.”, the other sighed and brushed past the Demon, who was close to losing his temper already.

Hyunjin knew that the mortal was hard to approach, that he was closed off, but that he suddenly took such a turn and pushed him away entirely, came surprising. In all his centuries of interactions with humans, this was the first time the Demon felt like he ran into a wall.

Brushing the thoughts off, the tall boy ran after the student, catching up to him and leaving the store together. Outside, he stopped the mortal and sighed, “I don’t want to force myself on you, okay? I’m sorry if I did anything wrong..”

“It’s not about you.”, Jisung admitted, crossing his arms over his chest, “I just remembered something.. And I don’t want to drag your mood down or anything. It’s better if I hide in my bed until it’s over again.”

The older slightly cocked his head, now he understood what the other’s problem was. He was scared of annoying anyone, of letting anyone see his vulnerable side, scared that anyone might judge him or make fun of him. Hyunjin put on a soft smile, “You are not dragging anything down here. Whatever is on your mind, let me help you get off of it for just a bit, hm? You don’t even have to tell me anything, let me just distract you for a while.”

Jisung looked up at the older, thinking about his words, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Thank you, but no. I prefer going home. Maybe we can have that coffee another time.”

The Demon sighed, which sounded to the younger like disappointment, when in reality it was desperation. Hyunjin definitely wasn’t one of the patient kind. “Alright, I’ll let you choose a store for the shirt then too.”, he fake smiled at the smaller boy.

“You won’t ever stop with that stupid shirt, will you?”, the production major groaned, he really hated feeling like he was a bother, like he didn’t deserve the kindness someone offered him. 

“Nope, I won’t. I owe you a shirt and a coffee, that’s final.”, the older stated and walked back to the bus stop they arrived at, with the other right beside him.

The bus back to campus arrived shortly after, but Hyunjin stayed behind. “Since I’m already here, I have to take care of something. Can I text you again?”

“I’ll text you when I feel like it, alright? See you around.”, the sophomore replied and waved his goodbye, getting on the bus.

Watching the bus leave, the Demon clenched his fists. He never had a first meet with a mortal that went so badly and there was nothing he could do, everything he had in mind would just drift them further apart. _‘I will get you, Jisungie, I have to. And that Angel better be getting to you too. I want to see your heart break when your dear new friend breathes his last breath.’_

The underworld creature stomped away, he was loaded with anger and he had to let it out somewhere. A few blocks away, he found a dark alley, no one around. He walked in and turned to the wall, staring at it, then he let out a scream and punched it with all his strength, his knuckles open and bleeding after only one hit.

Iraxin spread his huge raven wings and took off, far up until he couldn’t see anything but blurred city lights melting together from the distance.

Taking a deep breath up in the sky, the Demon remembered that someone owed him a favor and maybe that was exactly the help he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3


	5. OLD FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends reuniting.. kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter!  
> Slight violence, Mentions of loss of family

With a quick stroke of wings, Hyunjin shot through the sky, knowing exactly where he needed to be right now. He needed to visit an old friend of his, who was fortunately in town as well.

After just around ten minutes of flying above the clouds, the Demon shot down and landed on the roof of an expensive looking apartment complex. The creature took a deep relaxed breath, hiding his wings again. He loved them, he loved flying, in general he just loved who and what he was. There was nothing the boy would exchange his existence for.

As it was the most normal thing to do, Iraxin jumped from the roof on the rooftop terrace right beneath. It was a beautiful space with a small heated pool, decor grass rolled out everywhere, as well as plastic plants that were carefully placed here and there to give the terrace the perfect touch.

Hyunjin sat down at a small table beneath a big sunshade, just looking out at the city. Behind him he heard the door to the apartment open and footsteps coming closer.

“So I heard right.”, a voice sighed, “Iraxin, you little shit, I have a doorbell.”

The Demon turned around with a big smile plastered on his face, “Mur’iketh!”, he exclaimed, “Missed me?”

“Not at all..”, the older Demon plopped down on the chair across the other, “And call me Minho, you know I don’t like being called by that name while being on earth.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”, Hyunjin waved the comment away, “And how could you not miss me, I thought we were friends!”, he fake pouted, acting hurt and dramatic.

The older crossed his arms over his chest, “Just tell me what you want, you never show up without reason.”

“Well.. Remember that favor you promised me after I saved you from that Angel brat?”, Iraxin asked, to which the other nodded along with a sigh, “I’m here to call that in, because I need your help with someone.”

Minho huffed, “You’re one of the strongest Demons I know, what could you possibly need help with?”

“There’s this mortal who dared to resist me, he wouldn’t even look at me for long enough so I could make use of my powers.”, the younger explained, “And no, I don’t care about him, but he just got an Angel assigned, who luckily doesn’t seem to get to him either and I want them both gone.”

“Or you just move on instead of going through this.”, the other Demon suggested.

“I don’t want to.”, Hyunjin stated, “I cannot stand humans who resist me, they annoy me. I need to make him fall for me, make his Angel angry and when the time has come, I can end them both.”

Mur’iketh sighed and got up, “You and your fucking pride. But fine, I owe you a favor, so I’ll help you. Come inside, but I have a visitor, just.. Leave him alone, he’s hypnotized anyways.”

“Are you messing with mortals again?”, the younger Demon asked.

At that question, the older turned around and grabbed the other by his collar. “I don’t do that shit anymore.”, he growled, “But I had to after _someone_ landed on my fucking roof.”

Iraxin’s eyes glowed up in a crimson red and he looked down at his old friend, “Get your hand off me.”, he ordered in a serious threatening tone.

The older tightened his grip, “You wouldn’t hurt me anyways.”

“Try me.”, the other spat, wings spreading from his back, ready to attack.

“I know you Hyunjin, better than anyone else. You hide behind all the lives you ruined, hunt down Angels for a passion instead of facing what made you so blind to this world. You are a selfish coward and that’s why I hate you. We were friends once, but you changed and you piss me off with that damn attitude of yours.”, Minho retorted, “Come, hurt me, kill me. We both know that I’m the last one you have left, I’m the one who caught you when you fell, when the war came and your parents died. I was there, no one else gave a single shit about you. If you kill me, you will be alone and you are afraid of that, aren’t you?”

“I have other friends, Minho.”, the younger stated through gritted teeth.

The other Demon laughed, “Do you mean that joke of a Demon, Seungmin? Because let me tell you one thing, he only cares about himself. You know what he called the fallen Demons from the war, right? What he called your parents? He said they were weak, that they deserved to die. Is that what you call a friend these days?”

Obviously taken aback by that news, Hyunjin hid his wings again, calming his eyes to turn back to a soft brown. “I didn’t know..”, he whispered.

“Idiot.”, Minho huffed and pushed the younger away, “Now let’s get this over with. I don’t want to see you ever again after that favor is done.”

Frozen in place, Iraxin slowly shook his head. “Forget about it, we are even. I didn’t mean to bother you, old friend. Good bye.”, he mumbled and in the next second he had spread his wings and shot up into the sky, leaving the older on the roof.

“Hyunjin wait!”, the Demon yelled, but the other was already too far away. Minho was ready to go after him, his wings already spread, when the door behind him opened.

A human stood in the door frame with wide shocked eyes, “M-Minho..?”

“Fuck..”, the Demon muttered and quickly hid his raven wings again, “Channie.. I swear, I can explain..”

The mortal shook his head aggressively and when the other tried to approach him, he backed off, “Don’t get near me!”, Chan yelled and turned around, running off immediately.

Minho knew it was useless to go after him, after all he knew the mortal better than anyone. Chan would need time to process what he saw, he surely would return with questions, anyways. “Did I really just lose the only two people I ever loved..?”, he whispered and slapped himself mentally, “Chan will come back for answers.. But I went too hard on Hyunjin.. I need to find him before he does anything stupid.”

Swiftly, the Demon jumped off the roof, spreading his wings immediately, taking off into the direction the younger Demon had disappeared into.

Now the male just had to figure out if he angered or hurt his old friend. If Hyunjin was angry, he might snap and do something stupid, but if he was hurt, there was only one place he would go to, one place that only Minho knew of. _‘You better be there, so we can fix this. If you go out and do dumb shit there is nothing I can do for you anymore..’_ , he thought to himself, begging for the younger to not go on a rampage again.

Many centuries ago, a war has broken loose between Heaven and Hell, it was a whole massacre and of course the place they fought on was earth. The battlefields were spread all over the world. Many humans lost their lives, casualties basically. From the shambles that were left it was simply assumed to be caused by natural disasters like earthquakes. Both sides lost many great warriors, but after that war, after they saw what it did to humanity, they settled a law to not interact, to just avoid one another in order to prevent something like that from happening ever again.

The battlefield Hyunjin’s parents fought and died in was not too far away and it was a place he used to visit a lot whenever he felt troubled, but the hate on Angels, on what they took from him, grew too big. The Demon longed for revenge and forgot about what his parents stood up for in the first place. They were more of a loving kind, they didn’t quite match the usual Demon pattern, they didn’t long for souls or for causing chaos. They tried to live normally alongside humans, but when Hell called for them to fight, they didn’t have a choice.

If the younger Demon was actually hurt by what Minho said, by the truth he technically smashed in his face, then he would be there, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, losing himself a bit more once again.

Mur’iketh landed outside of the city, in a part that was covered in ruins, remains of the fight. Since mortals believed it to be caused by an earthquake, they were scared to rebuild that area up again, scared to move there in case it happened again.

On one of the ruins roofs, Minho spotted the younger Demon, sitting there and looking up at the sky. _‘Thank satan he’s here..’_ , he thought and jumped behind his old friend with the help of his wings. “I knew you’d be here, maybe you haven’t changed entirely.”

“What do you want?”, Hyunjin grunted, not even turning around to look at the other.

“Well, my boyfriend saw my wings when I was about to go after you and ran away. Guess my skills about hypnotizing are a bit rusty.”, the older stated.

Iraxin huffed and let his head hang low, an ironic laugh escaped his lips, “So you’re here because you’re bored?”

The other sighed and sat down next to his old friend, “Actually I was worried. I won’t apologize, you’re a dick and you deserved to be hit by the truth, but I was scared you could go on a rampage again. I don’t want that war to rekindle you know.”

“Whatever you think, but I don’t want that either, okay? I stopped with these rampages a long time ago. Ever since I gather my souls quitely.”, the younger retorted.

“So you needed help with that boy?”, Minho changed the topic, “I will help you, after all I owe you and you know I keep my word.”

Hyunjin shook his head in return, “You are pro humans, why would you help me anyways?”

“Because I still have hope in you, I still believe that you can change for the better again. Maybe spending some time with a pro human Demon will light that spark in you, huh?”, the older teased, nudging the other’s side with his elbow.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t get my hopes up on that, but as long as you help me..”, Iraxin sighed, “He’s a college student, I don’t know much apart from that, he’s very.. closed off. He gets extremely defensive and annoyed very easily. Like he didn’t give me any chance to have even a normal conversation.”

“Sounds like he went through a lot..”, Minho frowned, he didn’t know the boy Hyunjin was talking about, but he felt sorry for him. “I mean, that and that he got a guardian Angel assigned.. He must be in a really bad place, of course he won’t let you close you dumbass. I wouldn’t trust you either if I was him.”

“What does that even _mean_?!”, the younger almost yelled, “I swear, I tried to be nice, I was on my best behavior, I even invited him for a coffee and offered to buy him a new shirt after I purposely ruined his.”

The older Demon looked blankly at his old friend, “You’re still using the _oh I’m sorry I bumped into you and spilled all your coffee_ tactic? Really?”

“Usually it works just fine okay.”, Iraxin frowned, pulling his legs up to his chest, his chin resting on his knees, “I mean, he’s not the first who pushes me away in the beginning, but he’s so.. different? Like he switches from being decent to fuck off in less than a second.”

“And he avoids eye contact? So you couldn’t hypnotize him to be less of a bitch either?”, Minho asked, receiving a small nod in return. “Well then..”, the Demon got up and held his hand out to the younger, “Good news, we are enrolling in college and we will find a way. After that is done we are even. Depending on your actions I will stay or leave, I still don’t like the Iraxin you pretend to be.”

The other got up and just shook his head, “You are fucking contradictory, Minho, but whatever, I don’t care. I just want the boy’s soul and his stupid Angel’s life.”

“We will see about that.”, Mur’iketh smirked and thought to himself, _‘You never cared if anyone was resisting you. I bet that boy is quite cute, isn’t he?’_

The two agreed on meeting each other the next morning on campus to decide over further plans and think of a way to catch the sophomore’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I haven't updated in a while (writer's block strike vv hard) but I hope I can update more in the future!  
> Hope you liked it, thank you for all the comments and kudos too hehe I'm very glad you like it! ♥


	6. GOING INSANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People go insane in the most different ways, some see things they never expected to see, while others go insane with their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter!  
> Mention of a dead body, injuries, panic attack

After spending the night drowning in his thoughts, Jisung woke up to his alarm at seven. He hasn’t been sleeping long at all, his mind being stuck with his father, with his friends and of course the new student as well as the clumsy taller boy.

Lazily, the sophomore turned around, muting his phone, groaning when he realized he actually needed to get up now. He was anything but a morning person.

While slowly sitting up, the boy checked his messages, seeing that Hyunjin had texted him but also Chan. Jisung wasn’t in the mood to answer either of them, knowing very well he would most likely only get annoyed at both of them anyways.

Putting on some music to lift his motivation, the student got up, walking right into the bathroom to take a shower, washing off all his problems, even if it was only for a moment. After getting dressed, the boy packed his things for class, stuffing up everything into his backpack that he sloppily swung over his shoulder afterwards.

Usually Jisung would have gotten something for breakfast from the bakery right next to the dorm building, but a bit too late, he realized he ran out of cash and they didn’t accept any cards, so the sophomore was left without anything to eat. With a heavy sigh, the boy continued his ten minutes walk to campus, his stomach growling and stinging painful since the student last ate at lunch the day before. _‘How am I supposed to survive until lunch.. I already hate this day.’_

Arriving at the main building, Jisung headed straight to his locker, turning the lock’s wheel to insert his code. When he opened the door, though, he noticed a brown paper bag standing in the middle of his books. He took off the note that was attached to it and read it.

_“Hey Sungie!_  
_I’m sorry for breaking into your locker, but I knew you wouldn’t want to talk to me, so this was my only way, I guess?_  
_I just wanted to apologize for trying to approach you yesterday.. You must have your reasons after all! I just hope you are okay._  
_As part of showing you that I still care and that I will always be here, I got you breakfast! This day of the week you usually run out of cash and in most cases you forget to go to the bank in time, so I wanted to be sure you have breakfast today! Don’t want your day to start with an empty stomach!_  
_It’s just cheesecake and a bagel, but I would have put a whole five course meal in your locker if I could and you know that haha_  
_However, I hope you rest and eat enough. You also made a new friend, didn’t you? I’m glad you aren’t alone! Maybe.. We could be friends again too when you are ready?_  
_Sorry… I just miss you so much.. And Chan too.. I felt really.. alone.. until recently, but I bumped into a new student, he’s nice and we get along well. I’m sure you would like him too! He’s a production junior and even helps me with my projects! I wish you two could meet.._  
_You probably didn’t even want to hear all that, huh? I’m sorry! Again.._  
_Enjoy your breakfast and if you read this till the end.. Thank you._  
_\- J”_

A deep sigh escaped the sophomore’s mouth, he has always asked himself how Jeongin wanted to spend so much time with him, to be friends with him. Now he was sure he didn’t deserve the younger, especially not after pushing him away without any kind of explanation. _‘I should probably thank him.. Geez Jeongin.. Why do you have to still be so kind and caring..’_

With regret clouding his mind, Jisung took the bag out of his locker and stored some books from his backpack inside. Then he had to hurry to his first class, reading the letter from the vocal sophomore did cost him quite some time. Fortunately, it was allowed to eat in the lecture hall, so after all the production major’s day would maybe not start that bad after all.

Right when the student arrived at the door to the lecture hall, the bell rang. He had made it just in time, though, he noticed that someone was already sitting on his usual seat. It only took the boy a second to realize who it was, the orange hair sticking out as well as the freckles Jisung was able to see even from down the stairs. _‘Right.. We share all our classes..’_

With slow and hesitant steps, Jisung climbed up the stairs to the last row. The only remaining free seats were right next to the Angel, so the student didn’t have a choice but to sit down close to him. Without a word nor even looking at him, the mortal brushed past Felix to get to one of the free seats, the immortal undeniably feeling the boy’s displeasure over the situation.

Felix couldn’t help but feel bad. Surely he only had good intentions when he approached the human, but he just now realized that he wouldn’t get far by pressuring the boy. He was separated from humans for a very long time, he needed to get used to them and their feelings again as it seemed.

The Angel did the only thing he thought would help in that situation. While the sophomore arranged his stuff on the table, the freckled boy cleared his throat, catching the other’s attention. “I’m sorry..”, the immortal mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers, not even daring to look at the one next to him, “I have been annoying and very.. clingy. I didn’t mean to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable, so I’m sorry.”

Jisung was surprised by the sudden apology and he didn’t quite know how to answer, so he finished arranging his laptop, pulled his bagel out of the paper bag to get a first bite and with a full mouth, happy over finally having something to eat about to hit his stomach, he replied, “It’s fine, I guess. Just.. I don’t know. If you want friends, I’m probably not your best option, but I mean we can try if you can hold back a bit?”

At that the orange haired boy’s head perked up and he nodded with a small smile, “I would like that.”

Swallowing his second bite, the mortal gave a stern nod, “Lunch together then?”

“Gladly.”, Felix smiled, averting his attention to the lecture. Not that he was actually interested in the class, but he needed to seem like a normal exchange student if he wanted the boy next to him to not doubt him.

Actually the human didn’t know why he gave the freckled boy another chance, but after he received the apology gift from Jeongin, he couldn’t find it in himself to turn the Angel down. Maybe it was okay to let himself be close to someone again. Just maybe it was time that he finally told his former friends what was going on with him, why he abandoned them. And who knows, maybe things could even become better again.

That was what the sophomore thought until lunch break. Surprisingly he and Felix got along well now that the freckled boy was holding back. Though, something else was bothering the student.

_“Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin, please come to the principal’s office.”_ , it rang through the college’s speakers.

Even from afar, the two boys spotted each other in the cafeteria, exchanging confused, yet worried looks. Why could possibly exactly those two be called to the principal’s office out of nowhere?

“Should I come with you?”, Felix asked as the other got up.

The mortal shook his head, “No, it’s alright. I’m sorry to leave you alone now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”, the freckled boy chuckled and looked over to where his colleague sat, next to the younger boy who was called to the office as well. They gave each other a small nod, signalling that now was their chance to talk without their fosterlings noticing.

Though, as Jisung was making his way out of the cafeteria, he was held up by a taller boy, who he wished he didn’t meet that day. “Hyunjin.. What is it? I should really go.”, the human sighed as he looked up at the other.

“I was just wondering why you would be called to the principal’s office.. Everything okay?”, the Demon asked, looking over the mortal’s shoulder to see Minho giving him a thumbs up from their table. “I’m worried..”, he added, almost choking on the words. There was no way he actually cared, his friend just made him realize that he wouldn’t get far the way he tried before, so he tried to be more.. sensitive now.

“I’m sure it’s nothing..”, Jisung sighed, “I have probably missed too many classes by now and will be scolded or something, whatever.”

The taller nodded, “Alright. Just take care? And text me later?”

“We’ll see.”, the mortal answered shortly, he really wasn’t in the mood to confront the obvious issues he had. He wasn’t in the mood to try and get along with anyone new, he was already overwhelmed with the Angel, how was he supposed to socialize with two new people at once?

Without another word, the human brushed past the older, leaving towards the halls. Hyunjin just shrugged and went back to Minho, who was smiling at him dumbly. “You did well Hyunjinnie!”

“Shut up.”, the other Demon grunted and plopped down at their table.

Just a moment later someone else joined them, not even bothering to look at anyone but Jeongin, who was giving his Angel a hug and then left as well. “I didn’t know your soul and my soul were connected.”

“Seungmin, what do you want?”, the oldest sighed, rolling his eyes. He was anything but fond of the younger.

“We are being observed in case you didn’t notice.”, the Demon replied, glancing over his shoulder to look at the two Angels a few tables away, who stared holes through their bodies, “Can’t they just.. perish?”

“I wish!”, Hyunjin groaned, meeting eyes with the freckled boy, who tried to threaten him with his glare, but all the Demon could do was laugh. He turned back around and huffed, “He really thinks I’m scared of him.. Idiot.”

Minho frowned, trying to remember why his old friend hated Angels so much, but despite knowing about the younger’s feelings, he had a hard time accepting it. With a small defeated sigh, he wondered, _‘What are they talking about?’_

At the other table, the two Angels were observing the intruders. If they could, they would attack them right there, both knowing very well what threat the Demons were to their fosterlings.

“How long has that one been after Jeongin already?”, Felix asked, but the other didn’t react, instead the older was about to shatter his glass bottle from squeezing it so angrily, “Caphriel?!”

The other Angel snapped out of his trance and looked at his colleague across from him, “Stop calling me that, you know it’s Changbin while I’m on earth.”, he mumbled, but still didn’t answer.

“Sorry, I have been up there too long..”, the freckled boy sighed, “Now mind answering my question?”

“Oh, yeah.”, Changbin cleared his throat, sitting up straight, “That Seungmin guy has been after Jeongin already before I arrived, I assume he’s the reason why this poor human is feeling so miserably. But we are making progress, he’s feeling better, I think.”

“Don’t be too sure..”, the younger Angel sighed, “I made the same mistake to trust a human’s words.. All they do is lie, even if you only want the best for them.”

Regret covered the older’s face, “I didn’t mean to bring that up, I’m sorry..”

“I had enough time to deal with that, don’t worry.”, Felix smiled faintly. He lied, he has never overcome what happened to his last assigned mortal, the picture of her dead body has never left his mind.

“Can I ask you something?”, Caphriel leaned forward, looking at the other with pleading eyes. Velefiah hummed, so the older continued, “You fell in love with that girl, right? How did it feel..?”

The freckled boy cocked his head to the side, why would his colleague want to know that? He cleared his throat, “Well.. It felt amazing, I guess.. I mean.. until.. you know. I wanted to be always by her side, but she didn’t want me to be, so I respected that.. My feelings blinded me, Changbin. I’m not dumb, I know why you are asking. You are not only risking your position, but also the boy’s life. Don’t let yourself become blind to what’s happening behind his smile, trust me.”

“Yeah, you’re right..”, the other sighed, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course I wouldn’t, I just don’t want you to regret it. We fought side by side in that war and always had each other’s backs, I won’t ever possibly rat you out, don’t worry.”, the younger smiled.

Changbin’s phone rang shortly after, with a hysterical and crying Jeongin on the other side of the line..

Meanwhile, Jisung has been on his way to the principal’s office, the younger running after him in the halls until he had caught up. “Do you know why they would call us in?”, Jeongin asked, breathing heavily from the short sprint.

“Absolutely not.”, the older answered, not even bothering to look at the other. Sure, the production major had decided to thank the boy for the breakfast and apologize and maybe even properly talk to him, but in that exact moment, he got nervous. Would Jeongin accept his apology? Would he find the right words to explain himself? Would the younger be mad? There were so many more questions running through the older’s head, he didn’t even realize how fast they had reached the principal’s office.

In front of the door, the two students were greeted by a professor they had never met before. “Hello, my name is Kim Woojin. You two are friends with Bang Chan, right?”, he asked, to which the boys nodded, “I’m sorry to tell you this but.. Your friend had an accident early this morning and was admitted to the hospital. He’s stable and out of danger, but he is suffering various injuries.”

Jeongin’s mouth dropped open, but no words would form to express his shock nor ask the mass of questions running through his head. Jisung knew that and used his calm to get as much information on what exactly happened as possible, before they surely would skip the rest of their classes to be with the older.

“What happened? And how do you know? He’s not a student anymore after all..”, the production major mumbled.

The professor handed him a small note with the address of the hospital and explained what he knew. “He was hit by a car, how that happened, I don’t know, though, I was the one who found and admitted him. He was one of my students, so I was able to recognize him, I actually just returned from the hospital myself, I was making sure he was somewhat okay before I left. Also I know that he was spending a lot of time with you last year, so I guess it was only right to let you know, in case you were worried.”

Jisung nodded, “Thank you then.. We will make sure to visit him soon.”

“That’s good.”, Woojin smiled, but shortly after his expression turned stern again, “Though, I would suggest for the both of you to stop skipping classes. The year has barely started and you are on thin ice already. I’m sure Chan would understand if you only go after your classes.”

“Sure, Mr. Kim.”, the sophomore lied, he knew they wouldn’t wait to visit their friend. Jisung put his arm around the sobbing boy next to him and led him outside after waving the professor good bye. “It’s okay Jeongin, we won’t wait until classes end and visit him now.”

At that the vocal major finally looked up again and without a word he threw his arms around the older’s neck. “Thank you..”, he hiccuped and pressed Jisung as close as possible. He had missed his friend and even though this wasn’t a sign that everything would go back to how it used to be, it was a spark of hope for the younger that just maybe their friendship wasn’t lost.

“We should find a way to get to the hospital.”, the older stated as he awkwardly patted the other’s back. This was the worst his day could have probably gotten. Despite the fact his friend was in the hospital, Jisung knew it might just have been connected to the messages he had ignored the night before. Would he have been able to avoid this if he wasn’t so stubborn on keeping everyone at distance? Adding up to that he still hasn’t been able to thank Jeongin nor to explain himself and it was all just too much building up in his head. All the production major wished for in that exact moment was for his bed, he wanted to hide and ignore the world outside of his blankets even existed.

The younger let go, wiping his tears that were replaced by new ones almost immediately anyways. He pulled out his phone and called his new friend, Changbin. “Binnie? You have a car, right? I know you told me to stop skipping classes, but.. Chan’s in the hospital.. He was hit by a car and I.. I can’t..”

_“Hey, hey, shhhhh..”_ , the Angel cooed from the other end of the line, _“This is a serious situation, of course I will drive you to the hospital. Meet me in the parking lot, yeah?”_

“Thank you!”, the student sniffed and hung up, “My friend is driving us, we should meet him in the parking lot!”

Jisung just simply nodded, he was exhausted from all this, but he needed to lift off some weight from his shoulders, so he decided to pull himself together for a moment. “Jeongin? Thank you.. For the breakfast.. You were right, I forgot..”

The younger looked at his friend with a smile, “No problem, Sungie, really.”

Giving back a small smile as well, the older thought about the professor’s words. “By the way.. Mr. Kim said you were on thin ice.. I mean, I didn’t know you were one to skip classes.”

“Well..”, Jeongin sighed, the smile fading, “I wasn’t feeling all too well lately.. But I guess I don’t have to tell you about that.”, he chuckled bitterly, “I really hope you are doing okay.”

“I am, don’t worry.”, Jisung lied with a smile. He has become quite good at lying, he hated doing it, but he also hated being vulnerable.

The two students arrived at the parking lot shortly after, where they surprisingly didn’t find Changbin alone. Felix waved awkwardly as he saw his fosterling approaching them with a confused look.

“What are you doing here? Do you know.. Changbin was it, right?”, the production sophomore asked.

“I just went to ask him if he knew what was going on and overheard the call. He asked me to just tag along, I hope that’s okay for you.”, the freckled boy explained, looking quite nervous. He told his colleague that he didn’t want to intrude, but the older insisted on taking him with them.

Jisung just shrugged and decided to introduce himself to the stranger, “I’m Jisung by the way.”

“Changbin, but I guess you already knew.”, the older replied, “Let’s go see your friend.”, he exclaimed and motioned for the rest to get into his car.

The drive was silent in the backseat where Felix sat with his human, but the two in the front were simply chatting, the older of course trying to calm his fosterling down, who was still worried and anything else but emotionally stable. The back remained silent for the next twenty minutes that they were driving, only when they got out at the hospital, Felix spoke up again.

“I would rather wait here, if that’s okay?”, he asked, receiving another shrug from the mortal he was assigned to.

“Sungie don’t be an ass.. I’m sure Channie wouldn’t mind meeting you, Felix!”, the youngest chirped. That’s just how he was, in his presence no one would feel left out, he was just always there for everyone, which people admired, but so far probably no one had realized how much the constantly smiling boy was suffering behind the masquerade.

But Felix did. He had seen it before and seeing the younger’s smile like that, brought back even more memories. He made himself a mental note to be more persistent to warn his colleague, he didn’t want to see it happen again. “No, really. I have bad experience with hospitals, I just don’t want to go inside.”, the Angel explained. It was true that he didn’t connect hospitals to anything good, they mostly only gave him bad news about his mistakes, about his inattentiveness, he would prefer to not go inside and be reminded of all that again.

“Oh..”, Jeongin only brought out, “Binnie can you stay with him here then? I don’t want to leave him here alone..”, the boy frowned. His guardian just simply nodded and motioned for his colleague to get in on the passenger’s seat, turning on the radio and getting comfortable. “We’ll be back soon!”, the student waved to the others and disappeared towards the big building along with Jisung.

At the reception the boys asked for their friend’s room and got guided through the halls by a nurse. She pointed them to a room and advised them to be careful with their friend.

“Thank you.”, the older bowed firmly as the nurse turned to leave. Saying that he was nervous was an understatement, he still felt guilty for not being there for his friend. Chan had always been a responsible person, mature and definitely no one who would cross a street without properly looking out. There must have been something clouding the older’s mind to the point where he became blind to his surroundings and Jisung was sure that’s what the other’s messages were about. The sophomore couldn’t even bring himself to open the chat to confirm it, he was too scared of being right, scared of his guilt being justified.

Jeongin noticed the other’s hesitation and carefully took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “It’s okay, Sungie.”, he smiled and opened the door, leading the older inside.

In front of them they saw their friend laying in the hospital bed, staring out the window. The older didn’t even seem to notice someone entered the room. He was connected to an infusion, his leg casted and bandages around his arm, chest and head.

“Channie?”, the youngest asked carefully, letting go of Jisung’s hand to approach his other friend. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and when his friend still didn’t react, he carefully tapped the older’s healthy arm, “Hey? Chan?”

The other snapped out of it and turned his head. Surprised he looked at the boy next to him, then to Jisung who was still standing rather far from the bed, unable to look at the older. “I didn’t hear you coming in..”, Chan mumbled. He seemed completely exhausted and confused.

Jeongin frowned seeing his friend in that state, he didn’t know what caused the other to be like this, but he surely was worried. He had known Chan for quite a while and he had never seen him like that. “What happened Channie? What’s going on with you?”

“I..”, the oldest mumbled, looking down at his injuries. “I don’t know..”, he whispered, “What happened? Where am I?!” Panic was visibly spreading in the boy’s body, his eyes grew wide and his breath hitched as his heart beat rose quickly.

Now Jisung finally snapped out of his guilt and rushed over to his friend, taking his place on the older’s free side, seating himself on the bed and cautiously hugging the other. He knew how that felt, he knew that something must have happened to his friend the night before to be this confused. “It’s okay Chan. We are here. Jeongin and I are here. Whatever happened we can fix it and we won’t leave you alone, okay?”

Slowly but surely the oldest heartbeat slowed down again and his breathing calmed. With a deep sigh, the injured leaned into his friend’s hug and started sobbing. “I.. I don’t know what’s going on.. Last night.. He.. I don’t understand any of this..”, he hiccuped.

The younger two were visibly confused as they had no idea what their friend was talking about, but what they knew was that whatever it was, it was too much for the older to take. He needed them now more than ever and without a word, the two students swore to each other they would provide all the help they could. Chan had always taken care of them, for any problem, he was there, now it was their time to return the favor, despite their broken friendship.

A few minutes passed where the two sophomores just let their friend cry, Jisung still holding the older in his arms, while Jeongin caressed his hand. Then a doctor came into the room.

“I didn’t know Mr. Bang had visitors.. I’m sorry to interrupt.”, he started, then cleared his throat when the three averted their attention to him, “Mr. Bang, I have your discharging papers and medications. You had luck that your injuries aren’t that grave, so you can leave. Will these two bring you home?”

Chan looked in between his friends, giving them questioning looks. Jeongin smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, “We will bring him home and make sure he rests.”, the boy exclaimed and was handed the documents as well as the small bag with medications.

“Outside is a wheelchair the hospital will lend you. Get well soon, Mr. Bang.”, the doctor smiled with a nod and left again.

“You don’t have to-”, the oldest started but was interrupted by the vocal major.

“No discussions! We take care of you! We owe that to you! Also my friend drove us here, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind bringing you home.”, Jeongin smiled and got up, “Though, we need some clothes for you..”, he mumbled as he looked over to the table where the older’s ripped clothes were laying.

Jisung leaned down to grab his backpack and pulled out a set of clothes, an oversized hoodie and joggers. “You can take mine.”, he suggested.

“Are you a walking closet?”, Chan teased, finally showing some of his usual humor again after all the tears.

“You know why I have every reason to carry around an extra set of clothes..”, the younger pouted, getting up and throwing the clothes in his friend’s face.

“I know.”, the injured admitted, “Thank you for being here.”, he smiled, then looked at the youngest, “Thank you both.”

Jeongin smiled brightly, “No matter the circumstances, we are friends and friends always take care of each other.”

That statement left the production major speechless. Regret crawled up to his mind and he wished to vanish in that exact second. He had left the two, knowing very well how caring they were.. He couldn’t imagine what worry he had put them through by just closing them out, disappearing from their view. Jisung wanted to apologize, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream out what he thought, but he was silent, standing frozen in his spot. He didn’t deserve their forgiveness, he didn’t deserve having such precious people in his life when he did nothing to ever appreciate them properly. How should he face them? How should he ever forgive himself for how badly he treated them?

While the boy had been deep in thought, Jeongin had already helped the oldest to change and brought the wheelchair in. “Sungie, can you help?”, he asked, pulling the other out of his thoughts.

Jisung swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, going to the other side of the bed to help moving Chan from his bed to the wheelchair. The oldest thanked them, but he was obviously having something else on his mind. “What’s wrong?”, the production major asked. At least this he could do now.

“I..”, the injured began, fiddling with his fingers nervously, “I don’t want to go home.. I’m scared..”

“Scared of what?”, Jeongin questioned, squatting down in front of his friend.

“I don’t think.. You would believe me.. Hell I might just have gone insane, I don’t even know anymore..”, Chan chuckled bitterly, holding back the tears that were filling his eyes once again.

The production major felt horrible seeing his friend like that, so instead of pressuring the other, he decided to take that chance to try and make up his mistakes. “Whatever it is, Chan, we would believe you. It’s the first time we see you like.. this. But if you aren’t ready to talk about it, then don’t. You can stay at my dorm until you feel better.”

The oldest felt bad bothering his friends so much, but after what he has seen the night before, he was just too scared to be alone, too scared to be in places his boyfriend knew of. “Thank you, Sung, I appreciate it. I will try to not bother you.”

“You could never be a bother.”, the younger reassured and started wheeling his friend out, Jeongin walking next to them and studying the medication plan so he could make sure Jisung would take good care of their friend.

Outside, Changbin and Felix were chatting in the car. When they spotted the two students with their injured friend, they got out. “You must be Chan!”, the older Angel rushed towards the three, holding out his hand, “I’m Changbin, a friend of Jeongin. I’m glad to meet you.”

“And I’m Felix.”, the freckled boy waved as he joined his colleague, “I’m a classmate of Jisung.”

“Not friend, huh?”, Chan realized as he shook both the boys hands, “Jisung are you being mean again?”

“Not you too!”, the production major whined, making the rest burst out in laughter, “I just met him yesterday, I think I am allowed to get to know him before we become actual friends.”

“I was just teasing you!”, the oldest laughed, “So, Changbin is the driver?” The older Angel nodded and opened the door to the passenger’s seat. “I can pay a part of the gasoline, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t even start!”, Changbin laughed, “It’s fine okay? Jeongin is my friend, so you are.. How do the kids say these days? My friend in law then?”, he chuckled and helped the injured to get in the front seat.

“Jeongin you scored yourself a local, disgusting.”, Jisung flinched as the younger just shrugged with a giggle.

As Changbin was adjusting the seat to provide maximum comfort for the injured, Felix folded the wheelchair and stored it in the car’s trunk. “Y’all really..”, Chan chuckled nervously as he realized how caring his friends new friends were, “Thank you all.”

“Hey, no worries.”, the freckled boy smiled as he got in the seat behind the oldest, “We don’t know each other yet, but I mean you were hit by a car, you deserve some care, don’t you think?”

Jisung sat in the middle of the backseat, cuddled up between the other two sophomores and it was quite uncomfortable for him. He was now in car surrounded by only kind and caring people, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to be there, like he didn’t belong there. All he did ever since his school days was holding everyone at distance, now again after he had lost his father. This was all too overwhelming for him, so he just stayed quiet during the ride, once again.

At some point, the freckled boy next to him adjusted his posture and his arm constantly brushed against the human’s. As Jisung glanced over at the boy next to him, he suddenly felt his heart sink in. He realized he had never been _this_ close to the Angel and being that now made him notice just how stunningly beautiful he was. His eyes were fixed on the new student, unable to bring himself to look away, that was until Felix looked back at him and their eyes met, their faces just a few centimeters away from each other.

“Everything okay?”, the Angel whispered. The mortal instantly snapped out of it and turned his head to look at the street through the front window. He nodded almost invisibly, making the other just quirk an eyebrow. _’Odd..’_

The rest of the ride, Jisung tried to make himself as tiny as possible, hiding in himself from basically everything. He wasn’t ready to deal with whatever thoughts crossed his mind, he just couldn’t.

Changbin dropped Chan and Jisung off at the younger’s dorm. But before the two were allowed to leave, Jeongin just had to make sure his friends would be alright.

“You have the meds, right?”, he asked hysterically.

“Yes, Innie..”

“And you know when he is supposed to take them? And he can’t take them without eating something before!”

“I know.”

“And if you need help or anything, you call me!”

“Will do.”, Jisung sighed, “We will be fine, Jeongin. I’m sure if Chan didn’t feel safe with me, he wouldn’t have accepted this offer in the first place.”

“Alright..”, the youngest pouted, defeated. “I will make sure to bring a bag with Chan’s clothes tomorrow!”

“Thank you, Innie.”, the oldest smiled. The production sophomore just rolled his eyes and turned his friend’s wheelchair to finally get to his dorm.

He looked back one last time and waved, “See you guys tomorrow, I guess.”

The three in the car waved back and Changbin drove off. Fortunately there was an elevator in the dorm building, otherwise this would have gotten really complicated. Up in the student’s room, Chan started yawning.

“Do you want to sleep a bit?”, Jisung asked, “I’m sure you must be tired.”

“Yeah, that would be great actually. I’m fine-”

“No, you take the bed, no discussions.”, the younger interrupted, already knowing his friend would even try to take care of him despite his own injuries.

The injured sighed and nodded, “Alright, I know I couldn’t ever convince you.. But can I ask you something before I go to sleep?”

“Sure.”, Jisung replied, wheeling the older into his bed room, where he then started to change the covers while waiting for the other to ask his question.

“I don’t want to pressure you, whatever it was that distanced you from us, you wouldn’t keep it to yourself if you were comfortable talking about it. So, I just wanted to ask how it occured that you visited me? And even together with Jeongin? Not to mention that you let me stay here..”, the older rambled. He was surely surprised when he saw the other in the hospital room, after everything he thought they wouldn’t maybe ever meet again.

The younger looked back from his closet where he was pulling out fresh covers from. “Honestly..”, he looked down, turning to start putting the covers on the bed, “Jeongin and I were called to the principal’s office, where Mr. Kim told us about the accident.. I know, I said I didn’t want to see you two again.. But I was still worried.. Especially after I ignored your messages last night.. I can’t stop blaming myself for what happened to you.. If I had just answered you or at least read the messages to know what was going on.. I’m so sorry Chan.”

“Don’t apologize. I think we all have that time where we just need distance from everyone and seemingly that time has just come for you. I was never mad at you and you are surely not at fault for what happened today. I’m just glad you still came for me and that you let me stay. Really, don’t blame yourself..”, the older frowned, he indeed wasn’t mad at his friend, he probably couldn’t ever be knowing where the younger was coming from in the first place.

“Easier said than done..”, Jisung sighed and finished preparing the bed, “We can talk properly when you slept a bunch, yeah? I think, I might be ready to tell you everything.”

Chan smiled and let the other help him into his bed, “You should rest too, Sung. I know all this must have been exhausting for you.”

“I will, don’t worry.”, the younger smiled as he pulled the covers over his friend’s body and closed the curtains, “Now sleep well, if you need anything, just yell for me.”

With these words, the student left his bedroom and plopped down on his couch, hoping that after whatever happened to his friend, he would be able to rest well. Now that it was silent and he was too worried to leave his dorm, Jisung found the time and motivation to look at the messages he had received the night before.

On one hand there were the messages from Hyunjin, who seemingly wasn’t able to hold himself back and texted the boy just recently.

_HJ:_  
_01:53 AM_  
_i hope you got home safely_  
_just got home myself_  
_i’m sorry if I did anything wrong_  
_let’s talk again later, yeah?_

_02:47 PM_  
_i know you said you’d text me eventually but.._  
_i’m really worried now_  
_you never returned and your stalker dude left too_  
_is everything okay?_

_03:29 PM_  
_okay i’m getting annoying here but.._  
_uhh well_  
_i asked around a bit and.._  
_your friend is in hospital, right?_  
_he actually happens to be my friend’s boyfriend so that’s how i found out_  
_my friend is worried and maybe you could tell us if chan is okay?_  
_you’re probably busy.. haha_  
_sorry!!_  
_just let me know when you have time_

Jisung groaned as he read through the messages, he didn’t like feeling pressured to answer, but after all, Hyunjin’s friend was worried, so answering him was kind of necessary.

_JS:_  
_yeah i was busy_  
_sorry for only answering now_  
_chan is fine so far and resting, tell your friend he doesn’t need to worry_  
_i’ll let chan know to text him_  
_didn’t even know chan had a boyfriend?_

_HJ:_  
_ah no worries!_  
_i’m sure chan will text him once he feels rested, no need to bother him haha_  
_and i didn’t know of them either until yesterday!_  
_what a surprise huh_

_JS:_  
_yeah really_  
_i will take a nap now though so.._  
_guess we talk again another time_

_HJ:  
okay! sleep well!_

Moving on from the chat, Jisung finally looked at the messages Chan had sent him the night before..

_CN:_  
_11:43 PM_  
_sungie_  
_oh my god please_  
_i need you_  
_actually just someone_  
_but i can’t bother jeongin_  
_i don’t want to worry him_  
_please i think i’m going crazy.._  
_i have seen.. something_  
_i don’t know_  
_he suddenly just.._  
_i’m so scared_  
_what is he_  
_oh god jisung what if he wants to kill me_

_04:21 AM_  
_i can’t breathe oh god.._  
_i’m on the way to your dorm.. just please be there i need you_

The sophomore let his head fall back on the couch. He could have prevented it.. But what had his friend seen that made him believe someone wanted to kill him?

Sideways, the boy fell onto the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. He _was guilty_ , he could have just answered his friend, picking him up and taking care of him. He could have protected him, shown him that he wasn’t alone, but no, he didn’t even spare a single glance at the messages.. And on the way to his dorm, after he was so desperate and out of his mind, his friend got hit by a car.. On the way to his dorm, where he hoped to receive comfort..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather long chapter this time!  
> I hope you liked it <3  
> Let me know if you are fine with the length or if you prefer it to be shorter!  
> Thank you for reading <3


	7. WEIRD FEELINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would it be smart to fall for the boy you were supposedly trying to kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter!  
> Breakdown, Mention of loss of parents, murder, disease (brain tumor)

The next few days Jisung refused to visit his classes, he wanted to stay home to take care of his friend. Unlike he had promised, though, in all these days he didn’t talk about what had happened to him a while ago.. Guilt was still haunting him, so instead of talking about himself and his problems, Jisung pampered the older until Chan had finally enough.

“Okay, stop!”, he yelled as the younger was lifting the spoon with food up to his mouth, “I can lift a damn spoon myself, Jisung, my left arm is just fine, stop treating me like a child.”, Chan huffed, “I appreciate that you allowed me to stay here and that you want to take care of me, but it’s just too much.. Jeongin told me you got scolded for missing classes and that was before that accident.. I don’t want you to fail because of me.”

The younger dropped the spoon on the plate and crossed his arms, “I’m fine! Felix is bringing me all important notes and I even went to classes for that one test, so it’s all good, no one even complained. I have a lot to make up for, so just.. let me.”

“You have nothing to make up for..”, Chan sighed, this has been bothering him a lot. He didn’t want his friend to feel guilty for not reading his messages nor for leaving him and Jeongin a few months ago. Surely, the older still was curious as to _why_ the other left them, but he promised to not push him and he kept that promise.

“I do..”, Jisung leaned his elbows on the table, scratching his neck. _Now or never.._ , he thought, gathering up the courage to finally talk about _it_. “During summer break.. My father died.. I felt like the world was.. breaking, like _I_ was breaking again.. All the pain, all the thoughts, all the insecurities from before I met Jeongin and you came back and I.. I just.. I can’t do it anymore.. I just can’t break out of it, I want to hide, I don’t want to talk to anyone.. I feel so vulnerable and I don’t want anyone to see me like this.. I’m so scared, Channie.. And I don’t know what to do.. I feel so bad that I wasn’t able to help you because I was so focused on keeping you and everyone else away.. I feel bad that I hurt you and Jeongin by just.. disappearing. Thinking about seeing Jeongin eating alone in the cafeteria again.. It hurts. Thinking about how I ignored all your messages and calls because you were just so worried.. It hurts. It all just hurts.. Why can’t I do anything right?”

Just now the boy realized he had started crying, his sobs overtaking his body once he had spoken the last word. Chan reacted fast, scooted closer with his chair and wrapped his arms around the younger’s body, who instantly leaned into the older’s chest, letting out all the pain and tears he had swallowed in order to pretend he was okay, when in reality he was anything but _okay_.

The two stayed like that for quite a while, there was a lot the younger had held back and needed to let out in that moment. Chan wanted to do more than just hug his friend, he wanted to say something, comfort him, but he didn’t know any words that would help the sophomore. So he stayed silent and tried his best to show his support and love for the student by hugging him as tight as he could, pressing little kisses on the boy’s head and stroking his back as well as his hair.

Around half an hour later the older’s food was cold, but he didn’t mind, what he did mind though was the boy in his arms, who was finally calming down again. Jisung’s sobs became more and more quiet until they were entirely silent. Sniffling was heard here and there but all in all, the student had gathered himself again.

“I’m sorry..”, he mumbled into Chan’s chest, “I made your shirt wet..”

The other chuckled lightly and just pressed another kiss on the younger’s head, “I don’t mind that, Sungie.”, then his expression darkened. With a frown, the older leaned his head on his friend’s, “I’m sorry.. for your dad and that you had to go through this alone.. I’m glad you told me now and I promise you, I am not mad, neither is Jeongin, we never were, just worried.. And for a reason, I guess. Let us help you get back to your feet again.”

Jisung leaned back and looked up at the older, revealing his red and still teary eyes. When he looked into his friend’s eyes, he tried to say that he didn’t want to bother him nor Jeongin, that he didn’t quite believe they were able to help him at this point.. But Chan was smiling so softly and reassuringly.. The student couldn’t turn him down.. So he just nodded with a small forced smile and leaned back into the other’s chest, resting there until he would feel stable again.

Another ten minutes passed until someone knocked on the sophomore’s door. He let go of Chan and got up, wiping the few remaining tears away.

“Did you expect anyone?”, the older asked while the other walked towards the door.

Jisung turned around and shook his head, “Felix has classes for another two hours and Jeongin said he was meeting with Changbin this afternoon so he couldn’t come.. I really don’t know who this is now.”, he shrugged and went to open up.

The door revealed someone he had never expected to see in front of his dorm nor even apart from campus.

“Hyunjin..”, the sophomore sighed, “Persistent, aren’t you?”

“You didn’t answer my messages nor calls so I asked Jeongin for your address.”, the taller replied, “Can I come in?”

Rolling his eyes, Jisung stepped aside to let the other in, “You will make me go insane, I hope you know that.” He closed the door and walked to the kitchen to fill himself a glass with water. “Thirsty?”

“I’m fine, but thank you.”, Hyunjin replied as he slowly walked after the younger, then he noticed the oldest sitting at the table, playing with his cold food. “I think we didn’t meet yet!”, he approached Chan, reaching his hand out, “I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Bang Chan.”, the older replied, shaking the other’s hand, then he looked over to the counter Jisung leaned at and smirked, “Didn’t know you found so many new friends.”, he teased.

“We are not friends!”, the sophomore blurted, “I’m barely friends with Felix and Hyunjin.. He just spilled his coffee over me and won’t leave me alone ever since..”

The oldest raised an eyebrow and looked at the tall boy in front of him, “You did what?” Chan felt anger boiling up, he knew what his friend went through in his school days and he got protective.

The Demon waved his hands in defense, “I tripped! It was purely an accident!”, then he pouted and turned to the youngest, “And I’m not leaving you alone because you still didn’t let me make it up to you!”

“Because I don’t want you to!”, Jisung yelled, “I don’t need your pity nor your money! I’m _fine_!”

Before the other could reply, Chan chimed in again, he knew his friend was scared, this was only his pride speaking, keeping him from letting anyone new close. “Sungie..”, he sighed, “He’s just being nice, don’t be so rude.”

The student sighed and rolled his eyes.. Of course his friend wouldn’t understand, how would he? He hasn’t been through the same, he would never know how it felt to be humiliated in front of dozens of other students, pointing at him as they laughed about his suffering. “Whatever.”, Jisung mumbled and set his glass down, “Hyunjin if you want to make it up to me so badly, just get a coffee and a new shirt, bring it here and then you can leave me alone, alright?”

“Jisung.”, the oldest growled, he wasn’t going to watch the younger being rude to someone who was just trying to be nice. “How about you two go out together now? I can handle myself.”

The other visibly disliked the idea quite a lot, but he knew Chan wouldn’t let him off so easily. Hyunjin on the other hand appreciated the older’s support, not that he planned on giving up anyways, but maybe.. this wasn’t actually a bad situation for him to play out right.

“No, it’s alright.”, the Demon sighed, “If he doesn’t want to be bothered.. I should just leave.”  
The boy turned to leave, when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back to meet the eyes of the production major. Suddenly he felt something.. Looking in those big soft eyes.. What was that.. spark?

Jisung pouted as he looked up, “I’ll come with you.. but only under one condition.”, he started, keeping the eye contact, which was not easy for him as he just now realized how beautiful the boy in front of him was, “I choose the shop this time.”

Hyunjin smiled softly and nodded, “Then it’s settled”, he purred, “So do we go now or..”

“Please.”, Chan whined, “Take him away for a few hours, I’m afraid he’ll try to put diapers on me at this point.”

“Do you want to get rid of me that desperately?”, the sophomore pouted.

The oldest huffed, “Right now? Yes. Yes, I very much do. Now leave before I tell Jeongin you let my food become cold.”

Jisung sighed and nodded, “Fine, fine. We can go now, I guess.” He went to put on shoes, then turned back to his friend, “Felix will come later to bring me the notes from today, will you be able to open up?”

“I told you Sungie, I can manage myself. You just go out and enjoy some time away from nursing me.”, Chan smiled, shooing his friend away with a hand motion.

The youngest let out another sigh and turned to Hyunjin, who had been observing the younger curiously. “Let’s go, I guess.”

The Demon simply nodded, that weird feeling still lingering at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t understand it, but it also didn’t worry him. He was probably just getting really desperate with the human. Yeah, that must be it. He was hungry for that soul, nothing more, right?

The two students left the younger’s dorm and headed towards the next bus stop. Though, Hyunjin stopped them as they were out of the building.

“I’m here with my car, that way we won’t have to rely on the busses, if that’s okay for you?”, he suggested. He was also playing out on the other having to rely on him to get back home.

“You have a car? And a license?? Are you like.. rich?”, Jisung asked surprised. He had barely managed to pay off his college fees with the money his parents had saved up for him and he also still needed to find a part-time job to make sure he didn’t have to live off his mother’s money every month anymore. So yes, he was surprised about the older having all those expensive things, when he’s supposedly just the same age as him.

The Demon scratched his neck, “Well.. Kind of, I guess? My parents left it for me and they did have quite a lot, so you could say that. At least I really don’t have to worry about money right now, like at all.”

“They left it for you? Where did they.. go?”, Jisung asked dumbly as they headed towards the taller’s car. Actually he already suspected the answer, but.. he still wanted to know for sure.

“They died..”, Hyunjin answered, his head hanging low. This might have been the only topic that affected him more than he wanted it to. “But it has been quite the while already, so it’s fine, I guess.”

“Oh.. I’m still sorry to hear that..”, the younger replied. Now he felt bad for how he treated the other.. He has gone through the same pain of loss as he is still going through right now. “My dad.. He died recently. My mom didn’t take it well and we haven’t even talked ever since the funeral.. Sometimes it feels like she left too that day..”

The older looked at the boy next to him. _Is that why he got a guardian Angel assigned? Does he suffer that much from it?_ “I’m sorry to hear that. I wish I could tell you it gets better but..”, Hyunjin sighed, looking down at his feet, “It doesn’t..”

“This might sound dumb now, thinking about how I pushed you away but.. you might be the only one here who understands me.”, Jisung admitted, glancing at the taller, who shyly looked back at him.

The last few meters to the Demon’s car were silent. Once they reached it, they got in without a word, the human only giving directions to his favorite shop to buy clothes, a very simple and small one, nothing fancy and huge as the one the older had dragged him to a while ago.

Jisung didn’t take long to find a shirt he liked, a similar one to the one he got ruined that day. It was printed with his favorite character from an anime he used to watch together with Chan.

“Todoroki Shoto huh?”, Hyunjin grinned, “I approve.” He handed his card to the cashier and they left the shop again.

“He’s amazing, okay? I love him.”, the production major admitted. Maybe he was a little gay for a fictional character, but after all, who wasn’t?

“Understandable, he really is one of a kind.”, the older chuckled, “Now a coffee that won’t land on your new shirt. Where to go?”

The other thought for a moment, then pointed into a direction, “Down the street is a really nice cafe and they have _the best_ cheesecake! Please can we go there?”, he asked, his eyes sparkling, getting excited at the thought of having his favorite dessert.

The Demon couldn’t help but laugh at how cutely the other had asked and nodded, “Let’s go then, shall we?”, he held his arm out to the boy, who surprisingly accepted the offer and smiled widely as he held onto the older’s arm, letting out an excited _yay_ as they started walking.

After getting their coffee and some desserts to eat, Hyunjin offered to not eat it at the cafe but at a place nearby, a park with a small lake, where they could just sit down and enjoy the last rays of summer sunshine as fall was approaching. The mortal agreed that it was a nice idea and so they left for their new destination.

Arriving at the park, Hyunjin pointed towards a quiet spot near the lake, directly under a tree that offered them a nice shady place. As they walked towards it, Jisung let out a noise that sounded like heaven - or rather hell - to the Demon’s ears. “I just realized, I never asked what your major is! I’m.. by the way sorry for being a dick..”

The older waved it off, “Don’t worry, I get that I might have been a bit too persistent about this. But I’m glad we finally got the chance to spend some proper time together.”, he smiled, “And I’m majoring in dance!”

With sparkling eyes, the human’s mouth formed a small _o_ , “Dance? Wow! Sounds amazing! I don’t recall if I told you, but I’m majoring in music production.”

“Sounds interesting too!”, Hyunjin replied, absolutely caught up in the boy’s still sparkling eyes, “Maybe one day you could make a song for me to dance to?”

The other hummed and nodded, “Only if I get to see that dance.”

“Sure you would!”, the Demon chuckled. _This.. is really nice.._ , he thought as they sat down under the tree, _Am I really enjoying his presence?_

“Thank you..”, Jisung interrupted the older’s thoughts.

“I already told you, I owed you that coffee and that shirt, it’s nothing you needed to thank me for!”, the taller replied, nudging the other with his elbow.

“Not that!”, the younger laughed, “I mean, of course I’m thankful for that too but.. also that you were so persistent and.. took me out, you know? It’s actually quite nice spending time with you.”

“I’m enjoying it too, so thank you for listening to Chan.”, Hyunjin giggled and that was all it took for the smaller to lose his mind. Those giggles.. What was it about Hwang Hyunjin that captivated him so much that he was internally screaming over giggles?

Since Jisung just stared at him with a dumb smile, the Demon decided this was the right time to ask and get to know more about the other. “Would you be okay to tell me about your dad?”

That question took the boy by surprise, but he somehow didn’t mind it. As he thought about it, no one had ever asked him about his dad and he realized he actually wanted to talk about him. “He was amazing.. Really so amazing. He always cared about me, never let me down. Even when my life became more and more ugly and I was about to just.. give up, he was there to catch me. He understood me like no other.. Losing him.. It feels like I lost a part of myself, like losing the safe space I could always return to.. I miss him so much and I can’t help but feel like I didn’t do enough to show him how much he meant to me.. how much he _still means_ to me..”

“I’m sure he knew.”, Hyunjin assured and grabbed the human’s hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. “How did he..?”

Jisung looked down at their hands and played with the other’s fingers, it comforted him. In general the older’s presence felt.. different. He didn’t know yet what it was, but ever since he found out about the dance major’s parents, he felt more safe, like he would understand his struggles, would understand his pain and only that gave him comfort already. “He had a brain tumor.. It was at the end of the last semester that he was diagnosed.. I spent my whole break at home.. It was hard to leave my mother alone, but it was my dad’s last wish, that I go back to college, do what I enjoy doing and live my life.. And so I am, just that everyday feels like a burden, like I was going to break any second.. I somehow manage to get through classes, but as soon as I’m back at the dorm.. Everything just crashes down on me.. Some days I can’t even get up because I feel so empty.. so incredibly weak.. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this but.. I feel like I can trust you, I guess?”

The Demon gave the other’s hand a tight squeeze and he looked into the boy’s eyes, “And you can. I promise your feelings are safe with me, I know what it feels like.. I promise I would never betray you.” And that.. was a blatant lie. Hyunjin felt like throwing up at his own words, but because he knew he couldn’t stay true to them. He _did_ understand the mortal’s feelings, he _did_ have the same struggles, but he was already betraying that trust by keeping his true identity from the other. Why does he even care so much? He never cared about lying, no matter what he had to do to get a soul, he did it, without any shame, without any regrets. So why did he desperately wished he never had to lie to the younger ever again? Why did he want to protect the boy so much?

The production major hummed with a genuine smile, “I appreciate it, thank you.” Then he leaned his head on the older’s shoulder, their fingers still intertwined. Smoothly, he pulled his cheesecake out of the paper bag with his free hand and started eating it, “So.. How were your parents like?”, he asked with his mouth full.

Hyunjin found it endearing how full and soft the other’s cheeks looked. He took a sip from his coffee and started answering the boy’s question, “My parents were really .. different from others, at least where I grew up. They were caring, kind and just so.. open? I don’t know how to really put it, but they were so much better than anyone would expect them to be.. I aspired to be like them for the most time but.. That was until they died.. They were murdered.. Ever since the only thing keeping me going is to find who did it and.. get revenge..”

“That’s.. oh my god.. Hyunjin, I’m so sorry.. That’s horrible..”, Jisung had paused eating and looked up again, “But do you really think revenge will help you? Wouldn’t it be the best to let the police take care of it?”

“Where I come from, there is no police.. No one but me cares for what happened to them and it makes me so mad..”, the Demon mumbled, that spark he felt earlier being replaced by anger. He let go of the mortal’s hand, “I should go..”, he mumbled and attempted to get up, but he didn’t get far when once again a hand held him back.

“Don’t leave..”, the smaller begged, his eyes filled with sadness and worry. He couldn’t imagine how it felt to lose his parents that way, knowing that whoever did it was still out there, yet he didn’t want the older to be alone with it, he wanted to be there for him, comfort him.

“Jisung..”, Hyunjin sighed, “I can’t.. I’m so..”, he babbled. No sentence would form in his head, no reason for why he _had_ to leave that would sound reasonable to the other. There was nothing he could say to explain how he felt.

“Just stay..”, Jisung whispered, “Please?”

When the older just shook his head, the mortal decided to make him stay, no matter what, even when it meant for him to explore feelings he never had before, feelings that had just sparked an hour ago. He just didn’t want him to leave.

The boy was about to lean up when a red spark ran through the older’s eyes. Hyunjin held eye contact, the human feeling like he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, like he was just.. petrified.

“Listen to me.”, Hyunjin ordered, “Sit back down and finish your cheesecake and the coffee, then you take the next bus home and go back to normal.”

Unwillingly, Jisung nodded and let go of the Demon’s arm, then turned around to do as he was told. He picked up the cheesecake and continued eating it.

The dance major observed him for a moment, then turned on his heel to leave. He just couldn’t do it, he couldn’t let himself fall for his prey. Hyunjin knew what the boy was about to do and he couldn’t let it happen, he couldn’t lead him on, not him, anyone, but not him.

_I like me better when I’m with you, Jisung, but the thing is I can’t be with you.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! :D  
> I hope you liked this one hehe the rollercoaster started :D  
> Also.. rather bad news, I guess? I will be gone until December.. I don't know yet if I will get to write much while I'm away, but I will try!  
> Just wanted you to know in case you were wondering why I don't upload :(  
> I hope you can wait for me from now on, I really enjoy writing this and I can't wait to write more <3  
> Thank you all for reading, as always I'm very grateful for the support!  
> Love you guys hehe ♥


	8. REALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question if something is real or not can make us go insane, but these questions don't have to stay unanswered.

During his small walk from the bus stop to his dorm, the sophomore was still in some kind of trance. He didn’t quite register what he was doing, yet alone why he was doing it, but he was sure he _had to_ do it. 

The closer he got to his destination, the more the cloud around his mind cleared up, but he still didn’t manage to look entirely through it. Why did Hyunjin tell him what to do? And why was he just doing it? Why didn’t it feel like he had control over his own body anymore? 

When Jisung then returned to his dorm, he was met with the Angel, who had just arrived a few minutes ago himself. As the cloud around his mind vanished, the mortal slightly shook his head to sort his thoughts. _What had just happened?_

“Is everything okay?”, Felix asked, hurrying to his fosterling’s side. 

The older just furrowed his eyebrows. Was he okay? What had happened to him? Then he looked at the other student’s worried expression, his gaze shifting to Chan afterwards, who looked just as worried. 

“Sung?”, the oldest questioned, “I didn’t even expect you so early, what happened?” 

“Where did he go anyways, I thought he wanted to stay home at all cost for you..?”, the freckled boy asked, curious as to how his _friend_ had agreed to leave the injured alone. 

Chan just shrugged, “He went out with.. Hyunjin? That was his name, right Sungie?” 

Felix’ fists clenched at the name and at the thought what could have happened to his mortal. He also realized now why Jisung looked so puzzled, he got manipulated, hypnotized. The mere thought of the Demon pulling that card, sparked the Angel’s anger, he was boiling. “Jisung.. What did he do?”, the freckled boy wanted to know. 

“I- I don’t know..”, Jisung mumbled, he still tried to sort his memory, it all seemed blurry now that he thought back to his meeting with the older. 

The Angel sighed, was he really losing his fosterling to a Demon? Again? Was he doomed to be unable to save a poor soul? With a heavy heart, Felix stood in front of the production major, grabbing both his shoulders, making sure to stand with his back to Chan. “Calm down.. You look tired, maybe you should rest.”, the youngest whispered, his eyes flashing a crystal blue, that vanished again shortly after. 

The mortal started yawning and nodded, “Yeah, maybe I should do that..”, he rubbed his eyes and leaned into the Angel’s chest. “Can you carry me?”, he asked with the tiniest pout. 

Felix chuckled lightly and nodded, “Of course, Jisungie.” With ease, the freckled boy lifted the other off his feet, holding him in his arms bridal style, while the older was already drifting off to sleep. 

“Wow, you’re a strong one, huh?”, Chan teased, “Anyways, thank you for taking care of him.. He would never admit it, but he needs that.” 

With a small smile, the Angel nodded and carried the boy in his arms to the couch, where he gently placed him down and tugged him into the blankets. “I’m sorry for manipulating you too, but I swear I only want the best for you.”, Felix whispered, making sure the oldest wouldn’t hear. Then he turned around, looking at Chan intensely, “Can I ask you for a favor?” 

The older just hummed and took a sip from his glass, “I mean, depends on what you need, of course.” 

“Can you try and keep Jisung away from Hyunjin? I heard some bad things about him and I don’t want Jisung to get in trouble.. I’m sure today he tried something.. You saw how helpless Jisung looked when he came back, right?”, the immortal explained. He wanted to keep his fosterling away from the Demon and he would accept anyone’s help to do so. 

“I guess I can try?”, the older scratched his neck, “But just out of curiosity, what did you hear about him? He seemed quite nice when I met him earlier..” Chan wasn’t dumb.. The way his friend had acted when he came home, was the same he felt a few days ago when he had encountered his boyfriend’s.. wings? He still wasn’t sure what he had seen that night, but to him it did seem like Jisung went through the same confusion as he did when his mind became clear again. 

The look in the oldest eyes told Felix that Chan knew that feeling and it just made him angrier, but also more and more worried. Just how many Demons were around? “I heard that he likes to twist people’s minds..”, the Angel replied and sat down across from the older, “Tell me Chan, you looked like you knew how Jisung felt.. Did something happen to you? Maybe even before that accident?” 

The other gulped. Was he that obvious? Or did the younger just have an eye for these things? Whatever it was, Chan didn’t feel ready to talk about what he had seen, especially not with someone he barely knew. Although.. He didn’t want to worry his friends either, that’s why he never told them in the first place, but would he really go as far as to talk to a stranger about it? Did he really want to risk the freckled boy making fun of him? Or maybe even admitting him to an asylum? After all.. Was it even real what he had seen? The dark haired boy decided against it. “Nothing happened, what do you mean?”, he answered, playing dumb while tilting his head, looking as innocent as possible. 

But Felix wasn’t dumb either. He knew the other was keeping something from him. Though, it wasn’t his problem, he was assigned to Jisung only and not his friends, but surely the Angel would talk to someone about what he had discovered. If there was another mortal at risk, it was his duty to do at least something. “I was just making sure.”, the freckled boy smiled and got up, “I should go now. Please tell Jisung to text me when he wakes up, so I know he’s okay.” The Angel was about to leave when the older spoke up. 

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get his mind twisted.”, Chan stated with a serious expression, to which the younger just nodded. Then he left. 

Outside, Felix walked a bit, thinking about what to do. On one hand, he needed someone who was making sure that Chan was safe, on the other hand, he needed help himself. And there was only one person on his mind, who was suitable for both. 

Walking into a dark alley, the Angel spread his wings and shot up into the sky. It wasn’t far to walk, but he did like getting done with stuff rather fast, so this was his best option. He landed on the college’s main building’s roof, where someone was already expecting him. 

“I sensed you were coming to meet me.”, the older Angel stated, his back turned towards the younger, “Tell me, Velefiah, how is your job going? I hope better than the last.” 

With a slight bow, Felix gulped. He hated Archangels.. “Of course, Uriphanoel, but I do still have some issues and I wanted to ask for your help.” 

“I assume you ran into a Demon?”, the other Angel asked, glancing back over his shoulder to see the freckled boy nod quite embarrassed, “I see. How close is that Demon to your mortal?” 

“I thought they weren’t close at all.. My fosterling seemed to rather despise him, but today they went out together.. Jisung returned hypnotized, I had to order him to sleep.”, Felix explained, “And his friend, Chan, he seemed to know what my human went through.. Here are more Demons than we know of and I would suggest to assign him a guardian as well.” 

“Bang Chan?”, the older asked, which the sophomore confirmed, “He was one of my best students.. I wonder how he fell into the hands of a Demon.. I will take care of him personally, you don’t need to worry about that.”, Uriphanoel assured, then turned around entirely to face the younger, staring him down, “And about Han Jisung, he’s currently failing college. I know he’s staying at home to take care of Chan, but this can’t go on. Get him back to his classes or his life might go further downhill. Also that Demon you are worried about can’t mess with Jisung here. Make sure they don’t get to have much contact. Remember, if that underworld bastard is getting too dangerous, you have my permission to kill him. We have tolerated that scum long enough if you ask me.” 

“Of course, Sir. I’ll make sure to attack if needed. Thank you for the help.”, Felix bowed quickly and turned on his heel, ready to leave. 

“Before I forget.”, the Archangel stopped him, “Don’t think I’m dumb. You already care for that boy beyond your duty. We don’t want the past to reoccur, do we?” 

The younger gulped, the older’s words sending shivers down his spine. He couldn’t have actually noticed it already, could he? “I’m just eager to do my job right, Uriphanoel. I promise this won’t happen again.” And he meant what he said, he never wanted to get suspended again, yet alone get distracted to the point where he wouldn’t see his human’s problems anymore. After all, what he felt for the mortal now was nothing more than slight admiration for the boy’s smile and the urge to keep him safe. It was nothing serious, nothing to actually worry about. 

“I hope so.”, Uriphanoel replied, shooting the Angel a threatening glare, “You sure know your next punishment would be permanent, right?” 

Felix let out a shaky breath, “I know.” And with that, he jumped off the roof, gliding through the sky. 

Just this time he didn’t have any destination, no place where he needed to be. All he needed now was air and a clear mind. He couldn’t let it happen again. It would cost him his life which he knew now. 

While the Angel had decided to let off some steam, Chan was sitting on a chair next to the couch, where his friend was sleeping. He carefully stroked the younger’s hair as he just watched the boy. 

_Did he do to you what Minho did to me?_ , the older thought, worried what his friend had gotten himself into, _Are there more of them? Is Hyunjin inhuman too?_

A knock on the door pulled the injured out of his thoughts. He knew, he shouldn’t put any weight on his casted leg, but he also didn’t want to wake Jisung up or go for his wheelchair, so with a hiss, Chan got up from his seat and limped over to the door. He opened up without bothering to check who it was and was met with a surprise. “Mr. Kim?” 

“Oh? I didn’t know you were here, also I thought we agreed on Woojin after your graduation.”, the older smiled, “Is Jisung here?” 

The younger stepped aside and asked his former teacher to come in. “He is, but he’s sleeping. I can tell him to contact you once he’s awake.”, the human suggested. 

“Actually..”, Woojin started, seeing his chance to get some time alone with the injured boy, “Maybe I could talk to you about it? I don’t know what to do with Jisung and since you both are friends, you could eventually help me.” 

“Uh, sure? I guess?”, Chan mumbled hesitantly. He knew his friend was in trouble for missing so many classes and he didn’t quite know himself what to do about it. Yet still he couldn’t refuse to try, after all the older only wanted the best for Jisung’s future, maybe they could do something about it together. 

The teacher looked through the dorm and spotted the wheelchair, which he then moved over to his former student. “How about a coffee?”, he suggested with a smile, “My treat.” 

With a nervous chuckle, the mortal sat down, “Shouldn’t I treat you, though? After all I still owe you one for saving my life.” 

“It’s totally fine, Chan, don’t worry. I don’t mind it.”, Woojin assured, knowing very well his former student had trouble finding a job and wasn’t financially stable either. So no, he didn’t mind spending his money on the mortal, after all he had enough of it anyways. 

The two left the dorms, Chan making sure to lock the door to make sure no one would intrude on his friend. They got into the teacher’s car and went to a café in the city, a rather expensive looking one even. 

“Are you sure..? I mean, okay if you want to pay for me but this? It looks really.. fancy.”, the injured admitted, feeling bad at the thought of the older spending more money than necessary on him. 

“I told you it’s fine!”, the older chuckled, patting the other’s shoulder, “I had enough time to earn money, now it should be the time to spend it!” 

“But aren’t you like 25 now? How come you were able to save up so much?”, Chan mumbled nervously. 

The older smiled softly, wheeling the other in, waiting for the waiter to assign them a table. “I was already born in a wealthy family and I was already working part-time in their business when I was younger. I did start to work the moment I was able to, so I guess quite a lot of my current financials are coming from myself too. And what would be better to spend those savings on than one of my favorite students?” 

A blush creeped onto the younger’s cheeks, “I feel honored..” He did like being complimented, to get confirmed of himself. Minho never failed to tell him how amazing he was, but there still were things that the other didn’t tell him. That night kept flashing up in Chan’s head, playing on repeat like a movie scene he couldn’t get enough of, but at what cost? He was going more and more insane over it, the question if it was true what he saw boring through his mind all day. The night before, the boy was almost about to text his boyfriend, but then he got scared. What if it was true? Would Minho kill him? But then again, why didn’t he do so already? 

Woojin realized the younger was drifting away, the way he hadn’t noticed yet that they were already sat at a table and the audible tapping of the boy’s foot, gave that off very clearly. The teacher cleared his throat and made sure to be loud enough. “So..”, he started, waiting for the other to react, but Chan was still trapped in his own mind. The older knew this wouldn’t work, so he had to try something else. He took the former student’s hand and squeezed it lightly, making the younger snap his head towards the older. A crystal cold blue flashed his eyes, trapping the injured in the moment.   
“It’s okay, Chan, calm down.”, the Angel cooed, watching the mortal slowly relax with every breath. 

Then the older felt a pair of eyes boring through his body. A glance outside of the glass front, showed him a pair of crimson red burning eyes staring him down. 

**-**

Minho didn’t know why, but the sudden urge to look after his boyfriend made him go there, in front of that café in the city. But he didn’t expect what he saw then.. That the boy he loved so endlessly would be suddenly holding hands with.. _him_. 

_Damn Archangel.._ , the Demon thought as he met the other immortal’s eyes, _I won’t let you poison him.._

At that thought, Minho turned to leave. He couldn’t just attack the Angel, at least not here in public, yet alone in front of his boyfriend, who was already scared of him anyways. He needed another way to get back at the Archangel and whatever the Demon wanted, he got. 

_MH:_   
_hey channie.._   
_I hoped we could talk?_   
_there’s a lot I need to tell you_   
_let me know when you’re ready?_   
_I promise I could never hurt you and you know that, right?_   
_love you channie, stay safe_

If his only chance was to come clean about everything that he had so desperately tried to hide from the older, he would do it. There was no one more important for Minho than Chan, no one who had that place in his heart. He loved him unconditionally and he would do anything to keep him, as long as it didn’t mean any harm to his love, of course. 

Hours passed and the darkness had already started to spread over the city. In these past hours, Minho spent his time thinking, hoping that his loved one would come around to talk to him. He used the time to reflect on their relationship, to try and find the words he would want to tell the mortal. 

But then it happened. 

_CN:_   
_come pick me up_

That’s all Chan had said along with a location close to the café he was at earlier. Minho didn’t hesitate and spread his wings, shooting up into the sky from the roof of his apartment, where he had been waiting the whole time. 

He landed in an alley close to his boyfriend, hiding his wings before he stepped out on the streets. He looked around and spotted the older sitting in his wheelchair on the other side of the road, playing on his phone. The Demon’s heart broke at the sight.. He hated seeing his love so vulnerable and he knew exactly that it was his fault for not paying enough attention, for being too afraid to go after the other. Minho could have avoided this or at least the accident. 

With a heavy heart, the Demon walked across the street. _Now or never, Minho.._ , he thought, _You’ve got this, don’t freak out now._

Only when the younger stood in front of Chan, the injured looked up from his phone, his body visibly tensing at the sight of the other. It was silent for a moment, both males just looking at each other, neither of them knowing how to start. 

Minho then finally got over himself and squatted down, so the mortal didn’t have to hurt his neck from looking up for so long. “I’m sorry.”, the Demon began, regret written all over his face, “I’m sorry for never telling you the truth about me, I’m sorry for not going after you that night and I’m sorry for not saving you when I should have. I always promised you to be safe with me, but I couldn’t stay true to that and I’m just- Sorry..” 

“So it is true what I saw?”, Chan asked carefully, his voice tiny and barely audible as he was still scared of finding out. 

“Yeah..”, the Demon admitted, “I promise, I will tell you everything now, answer all your questions and not any other lie will cross my lips. But first.. Can I show you something?” 

The older observed his boyfriend carefully, he didn’t know if he could still trust him, but yet again, if the other wanted to hurt him, it would have already happened. Chan nodded, not trusting his own voice anymore to give a proper answer. 

Minho got up then and wheeled the mortal to the alley he just came from, Chan visibly shivering from fear as his surroundings turned dark and rather suspicious. “Don’t worry, Channie.”, the Demon assured, “I meant it when I said that I could never hurt you, I just want you to enjoy this before we talk seriously, okay?” 

At that the human tilted his head confused. What could Minho have meant with that? But when the immortal had spread his wings, which made Chan freeze in shock, he got a slight idea. 

Carefully the Demon took a step closer to the boy in front of him, reaching out his hand, “I’m still the same, Channie. Trust me this once and I promise when I told you everything you don’t have to see me ever again.” 

The older gulped, eyeing the big black wings that seemed probably even bigger to him than they actually were. A few days ago he would have trusted the other with anything, but now he didn’t know anymore. Was it dumb of him to take the younger’s hand after all? 

It was, but it also wasn’t. Chan would be lying if he said that what happened next didn’t scare the living shit out of him, but after the initial shock, it was amazing and after all in the Demon’s arms he felt safer than anywhere else. 

So as the mortal took the other’s hand, Minho pulled him up, holding him by his waist as Chan wrapped his healthy arm around the younger’s neck. With a small smirk, the Demon winked at the boy in his arms, holding him as close as possible. Then he took a powerful swing with his wings, lifting both of them off the ground. Chan wanted to scream and he almost did, but Minho sealed his lips with his own, after all no one else needed to spot them. 

Once the younger broke away from the kiss, he waited for the human to open his eyes, which looked back at him entirely shocked just a moment later. Minho couldn’t help but chuckle as his boyfriend looked quite adorable like that. Then the Demon nodded behind Chan, signaling him to look at where they were. Hesitantly, the older turned his head, seeing that they were already high up in the clouds, his fear grew bigger and he hid his face in the Demon’s neck, but just a minute later, curiosity got the best of him again. 

Now Chan kept his eyes open and his gaze on the clouds and sky around them. Minho flew deep enough so they were able to see the city, flying over the dark that was engulfed with lights everywhere. 

“Doesn’t this look amazing?”, the Demon asked, his mouth right at the older’s ear. He admired his boyfriend looking at the view, enjoying it together with him. 

“It does..”, Chan answered, finally saying a word again after he had been quiet for so long. He tightened his grip around the younger’s neck, pulling himself as close as possible. But he wasn’t scared anymore, no, right now he only enjoyed being embraced by his boyfriend’s arms, those arms that he had sought comfort in for a few years already. 

Minho smiled happily, this was all that he wanted and even if Chan decided that he never wanted to see the Demon again afterwards, he would be okay with that. Surely it would hurt, quite a lot even, but at least he could be sure that the older had given him a chance. 

A few minutes later, the immortal landed on the terrace of his apartment. He lifted the other up to carry him inside, not wanting for the human to hurt his leg even more. Minho sat the older down on the couch, “Anything to drink?” Chan nodded, again unable to answer with words, but the Demon understood that. The younger brought his boyfriend a glass of water and sat down next to him, making sure to keep his distance so the other wouldn’t feel threatened or anything. 

Chan nervously took a sip from the glass, setting it down again right after, his hand shaking uncontrollably. He felt vulnerable and even though he was sure the other wouldn’t hurt him, he was scared. 

Minho was just about to open his mouth when the older interrupted him, “What are you?” Chan’s voice was shaking just as much as his body and he was unable to face his boyfriend, looking down at his casted hand, which he fiddled at with his healthy one. 

The immortal let out a sigh, now it was time.. “I’m a Demon.”, he stated, looking at the other’s reaction, but he just nodded, his body starting to tremble entirely, “Channie are you scared of me?” 

Shaking his head, the mortal started sobbing, a tear dropping down his cheek. 

“Why are you crying then?”, Minho asked, his heart breaking at the sight of the state his loved one was in. 

“I-I don’t kno- know..”, the older hiccupped. His general fear, the realization that creatures like Demons were real and his sadness over the overall situation, all came crushing down on him at once. It was just too much for him to handle and he didn’t know how to control it. All he wanted was to feel safe again, but was this really the right moment to blatantly ask for a hug? Would Minho even still agree on comforting him after finding out how weak he truly was? 

Whatever thought was rushing through the mortal’s mind, it only made it worse. It just took him seconds to completely break down, where he was even unable to form any more words. 

The Demon couldn’t watch anymore and scooted closer to the older, wrapping his arms around him tightly, engulfing him in a warm hug. “I’m sorry I made you feel this way, Channie.. I never meant to hurt you. I swear I never had any bad intentions. I love you so much and I lied to keep you safe. My world wasn’t made for humans and I would totally get it if you never want to talk to me again..” 

As the younger kept on rambling over how sorry he was, the urge in the human to make him shut up grew bigger and bigger. He wasn’t mad at the immortal, sure a bit disappointed that the other had lied to him all this time, but he wasn’t dumb, he did understand that someone doesn’t walk around telling everyone they were a Demon. Chan wanted to assure the younger that his breakdown was just a mix of emotions, like a dam breaking and flooding him with all the emotions and things he just couldn’t handle right now. He wanted to hug the Demon back, to show him he still loved him too, but he wasn’t quite able to move. 

Instead of trying to hug the other back or to stop his tears, Chan decided to just let go and melted into the younger’s arms, who understood right away. His heart skipped a few beats probably, feeling his love still searching for proximity from him. Minho didn’t hesitate then to pick up the crying boy again, carrying him to the bedroom, where he carefully set the older down. The Demon then lay next to the other, embracing him once again, pulling the covers over them. 

The immortal placed soft kisses all over the boy’s face, making sure the other would feel his infinite love. Even through all the tears and sobs, Chan had to smile a bit at the other’s action. 

It took quite some time, but soon enough, the human fell asleep, wrapped up in the arms of his boyfriend. That’s where he felt safe, where he was able to find comfort. He didn’t mind _what_ Minho was, all that mattered to him was _who_ Minho was. In Chan’s eyes, the Demon was rather perfect. He couldn’t wish for anyone else and he was sure to tell the other all that when he would wake up again, calm and collected. 

In the middle of the night, the mortal woke up, still surrounded by the warmth he loved so much. Even though he felt entirely at peace right now, there was this tiny voice at the back of his head that still screamed _watch out_ , but not for himself, rather for his friend, who he had left alone without a single word. 

_CN:_   
_I hope you’re sleeping through the night, you deserve it_   
_sungie, I talked to your teacher earlier and we are really worried.. please do me a favor and go to classes tomorrow and visit Mr. Kim_   
_we want to help you, okay? but you have to meet us halfway_   
_also I won’t be back for the day probably, but I’m being well taken care of so you don’t need to worry yeah? concentrate on your classes_   
_love you sungie, sleep well_

Chan placed his phone down on the night stand and turned back into the chest of his boyfriend, who reacted by pressing a sleepy kiss on his head. 

**-**

The only thing audible was his vibrating phone, but the boy didn’t even quite register it. Jisung was sitting on his couch, eyes wide in fear as a dark figure stood in his dorm, crimson red eyes shining through the darkness. 

“H-Hyunjin..?”, the boy stuttered. 

“Why won’t you just leave my head, huh?!”, the Demon yelled, stepping forward to get now embraced by the moonlight shining through the window, “Tell me why, Han Jisung!” 

The older’s voice sounded so aggressive and threatening, that the sophomore didn’t know what to do. His body wasn’t reacting anymore, frozen in fear, while the immortal took one step closer after another, until he was right in front of the couch. 

Hyunjin leaned down threateningly, having one arm on each side of the human’s head on the back of the couch, their faces so close that the older could feel the boy’s hyperventilating breath on his lips. 

Jisung’s mind was going haywire as he started into these bright red eyes. This couldn’t be real, right? 

“I fucking hate you..”, the Demon whispered and crushed his lips on the other’s. 

With a hazy mind, the mortal decided this must have been the probably weirdest dream he ever had and just fell into it, kissing back as hard as the older’s lips had hit his own. 

He wrapped his hands around the Demon’s neck, burying them in his hair as he slightly tugged on them, a groan escaping the other’s mouth. “I hate you so fucking much.”, Hyunjin mumbled into the kiss and was about to deepen it further, but instead he suddenly broke away, his wide eyes staring down at the mortal who seemed just as shocked as him. 

“No no no..”, the Demon panicked, taking a step back. 

“That’s not how I imagined my second dream with you to end..”, Jisung pouted, looking quite disappointed. 

“Your second-“, Hyunjin repeated confused, undeniably feeling something at that. But he couldn’t let it happen, so he held eye contact and ordered with a stern voice, “Sleep, this was just a dream.” 

The younger’s eyes got heavy and he hummed, rubbing them as he lay back down onto the couch, cuddling into his blanket. Just a moment later he was already peacefully snoring. 

The Demon just stood there for a moment, watching. What had he done? What was he doing in general? This couldn’t really be happening to him, right? 

_Fuck you, Han Jisung.. This won’t ever happen again.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ♡♡♡  
> I was able write hehe I hope you liked this one!  
> Please wait a bit longer for me to fully return, love you guys ♡


	9. BROKEN HEARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions lead to consequences, but is every consequence worth the decision?

The next day, Jisung woke up with his head throbbing as if he was experiencing the worst hangover. His mind was clouded, only pieces of the day before and the night remained in his head. Slowly he sat up on the couch, the world around him spinning.

The boy held one hand to his head, followed by a painstruck groan. Laying back down seemed like the best option for him and so he did. A look at his phone revealed that it was still very early and he would have had enough time to get ready for classes, especially after he read his friend’s messages. Yet, he felt like he got hit by a truck and the thought of his classes and the lecture he would have to expect from his teacher Mr. Kim didn’t help his motivation at all. So the human decided to stay where he was until that awful headache at least faded.

_JS:_  
_hey hyunjin_  
_you sent me home yesterday.. right?_  
_I kinda don’t remember.._  
_maybe I drank last night without remembering haha_  
_anyways_  
_usually I would ask someone else but.. Idk right now I only want to see you?_  
_does that make sense?_  
_uhm.. I’m really not feeling well and I can’t even get up.._  
_would you mind bringing me breakfast?_  
_pretty please?_  
_I mean!!_  
_it’s totally fine if you can’t, you have classes and all and I don’t want to be a bother.. haha_  
_I’m spamming oh god-_

_HJ:_  
_coffee and cheesecake?_

_JS:_  
_I-_  
_that sounds amazing yeah.._

_HJ:_  
_I’ll be over soon_

_JS:_  
_thank you :((_

Jisung wanted to deny that his heartbeat was going thrice as fast as usual, but at this point he just couldn’t. With the dumbest smile he rolled over and buried his face in the pillows, squealing. Yes, he was glad that Chan wasn’t home, the older would never let him live that stupid gay outbreak down.

Thinking of how his friend would make fun of him, reminded the sophomore that he should let him know that he wasn’t feeling well and probably wouldn’t make it to any of his classes that day.

_JS:_  
_I guess you’re with your boyfriend?_  
_I’m sorry, I don’t remember shit from last night haha_  
_however I won’t make it to class I think_  
_I feel like I got hit by a damn truck or sumn, istg I can’t even sit up without the world spinning.._  
_I will try to fix this okay channie, I promise_  
_have fun with your mysterious whoever he is and uhm.. I don’t wanna hear details k thx bYE_

Dropping his phone on the couch, Jisung rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, sunken into his thoughts..

 _What happened yesterday.. I went to see Hyunjin, we talked and everything was nice.. Did I try to kiss him? Fuck.. I did, didn’t I? He probably rejected me.. great. Han Jisung you stupid shit.. Is that why I don’t remember the rest of the day? Did it hurt me that much that I just blended everything out..? That must be it! Oh god.. And out of all people I asked him to bring me breakfast.._ The boy pressed a pillow to his face and let out a scream. _Why am I so dumb?! I just met him and went all in to kiss him?? How can I be that stupid.. But.. If that all really happened and he rejected me.. Then why did he agree to come over? Why did he agree to take care of me? It doesn’t make sense.. What is it with that guy.._

Caught up in his thoughts, the human didn’t realize his doorbell was ringing. Only at the third _*ring*_ he finally snapped out of it, shooting up in his seat instantly. _Is he already here..? Nah, it has only been what.. 15 minutes? No need to panic yet, it’s probably just Jeongin wanting to walk to class together._ Jisung told himself as the doorbell rang again. In a hurry, the boy ran to the door of his dorm apartment and mindlessly opened up, not even asking who was there at the intercom.

Hearing steps from the hall coming closer, the student opened up his door widely, expecting his younger friend to greet him, but instead the worried eyes of no other than Lee Felix greeted him.

“F-Felix?”, the human stuttered out, surprised by his red haired friend.

“You seemed pretty confused yesterday, so I wanted to check up on you before classes. I brought you breakfast and coffee as well!”, the Angel put on a small smile and held out a bag along with a cup of coffee, “Can I come in?”

Jisung blinked a few times in order to realize what was happening. He felt quite.. strange all of a sudden, his hand grabbing onto the door rather tight. “Sure, I guess.”, the boy answered almost inaudibly and tried to relax. It was just his new classmate and friend, why did he feel so weird?

The other walked into the apartment and set down everything on the small coffee table. Then he turned around and watched his fosterling close the door, the human’s eyes fixed to the floor as if he was trying to organize his thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

Plopping down on the couch again, the production major just simply nodded. A lie. Not a verbal one, but a lie nonetheless. “Thank you..”, he mumbled as he took a sip from the coffee that the other had brought him.

“No need to.”, the freckled boy smiled and sat down next to his friend, “Did you sleep well? You really didn’t look good yesterday.”

“What even happened yesterday?”, the human asked, not even minding the question about his sleep. He would have lied anyways. Felix despised Hyunjin, so he couldn’t possibly tell him about the dream.

The new student tilted his head, pretending as if he didn’t know what his fosterling had gone through, “Don’t you remember?” After the other just shook his head, the Angel let out a relieved breath. He knew it was really unusual that humans remembered when one of his kind ordered them to relax, but it wasn’t entirely impossible. “I was here when you got home, dropped off the notes from class, you seemed really confused and went directly to sleep.”

“Oh..”, was all Jisung got out. It kind of matched his theory about blending out that he had gotten rejected.

“Did you talk to Mr. Kim?”, Felix asked, but the confused look he got from his friend told him that he had slept through the rest of the day, which he was glad about too. So he continued, “I met him on my way back home, he said he wanted to visit you. Something about classes, I believe.”

“I guess I overslept his visit then, but that explains why Chan mentioned having talked to him. At least he wasn’t dumbly waiting in front of a closed door then.”, the sophomore exhaled and let his head fall back, the pain getting stronger again. “What did you bring me for breakfast?”, he pouted.

The other smiled widely and pulled a paper plate with two pieces of cake out of the bag. “Cheesecake! One with strawberry taste and one with chocolate!”

With sparkling eyes, Jisung made grabby hands at the plate, which was handed to him with an amused giggle. Felix got up to get his friend a fork. “You wanna walk to class together when you’re ready?”, the Angel asked as he handed the other the dish.

The boy mumbled something with his mouth full that sounded like a _no_. “Got a really bad headache.”, he continued as he swallowed the big piece of cheesecake.

“That’s fine.”, the freckled boy stated, he knew the backlash that came from two supernatural orders.. Which were probably more painful when they were done so closely after another. “I also realized that it’s your birthday soon and mine is surprisingly just a day after yours so.. How would you like having a party together? Just with you, Jeongin, Chan, Changbin and me?”

Jisung smiled, which was hard to see with his cheeks filled, but it was there. “Sounds great.”, he mumbled, “We could also ask Chan to finally bring his boyfriend.”

With a fake smile, the Angel nodded. He knew what exactly that boyfriend was, but he couldn’t let his displeasement over that guy - he has never met - show. “Good idea.”

Then the doorbell rang again, the human almost dropping his cake in surprise. “Oh shit..”, the boy mumbled as he sat down the plate.”

“Did you expect anyone?”, Felix asked a bit too tensed, the feeling of a Demon being close stinging in his chest. _Of course he had called him.. Fuck. I can’t let that scum tighten his grip on Jisung any further._

As the production major went to open the door, the Angel stood close behind his fosterling, waiting for the enemy to show up.

When Hyunjin stepped up to the door, he already had the most annoyed look on his face. He had already smelled that Angel from outside. _Jisungie.. Don’t you realize that he’s just trying to control you?”_ “Hi Sung-”

The Demon wasn’t able to finish his greeting as Felix suddenly grabbed onto the human’s wrist, twirled him around to face him and pressed a strong kiss onto the boy’s lips.

Jisung’s head was spinning again, his eyes wide in surprise. It took him a second or two to realize what was happening, but when he did, he pushed the other away with all of his strength. “What the hell Felix?!”, he yelled, backing away a few steps.

Hyunjin was fuming with anger, but at the same time he felt that sting in his chest.. It hurt, so bad that he couldn’t stand there any second longer. He felt a burning hot tear rolling down his face.. _Demons don’t cry.._ Dropping the bag with cheesecake on the floor along with the coffee the dancer had brought, the Demon turned on his heel and ran as fast as his non human body allowed him to. _Why is this happening to me?_

Jisung was left there, more confused than ever, looking after the one who ran away, while the Angel in front of him started to ramble down apology after apology, followed by the dumbest excuse the boy had ever heard.

“I-I thought he was bothering you! You came home so broken yesterday, I was scared he did something to you! Please, Jisung, I was just trying to protect you!”, Felix rambled, almost out of breath.

The human turned his head slowly to the other, looking at him in complete disbelief. “Protect me!? You just scared away the boy that I like! I don’t need fucking protection! I’m an adult like everyone else here! He never did anything wrong, why are you so fucking mean to him?! He has lost-”, the boy stopped, that was nothing Felix even deserved to hear anymore. “Leave.”, Jisung commanded cold-heartedly, walking over to the coffee table.

“Jisung please..”, the red haired boy pleaded, but the only thing he got in return was the remaining piece of cake being thrown at him by the boy he had sworn to protect.. The boy whose face was now covered with tears and anger..

“I said leave.”, the sophomore stated through gritted teeth.

He didn’t know better than to give up, so the Angel picked up his bag and left without another word. Of course he realized it was a risky move, but he just needed to show the Demon who that human belonged to. Even though he knew that this reaction was very likely, it still didn’t lessen the pain that struck Felix’ chest. _Jisung.. Why do you like that underworld scum? Why him? Why not.. me.._

From the apartment was only a loud _*bang*_ audible as Jisung shut the door close. Then the boy walked into his bedroom where he crawled under the covers, pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. _He rejected me, so why did he run? Why did he mind? And why does Felix keep on being so persistent about protecting me..? His lips were so soft though.. What is even going on..? I don’t understand anything anymore.. Everything just hurts.. so so bad.._

And like that, with one bad decision made, three broken hearts were left with nothing but questions in their heads and pain in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THAT LONG  
> I swear I was on the longest writer's block EVER but I had so much fun writing now that I think I won't take months for the next chapter xD  
> ANyways, thank you for waiting so long and a special thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments while I was gone, it really helped me getting that motivation up again!  
> I love you guys <3333


	10. MISUNDERSTANDINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings happen easily, but not all get resolved peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter!  
> Fighting, blood, slightly described injuries, mentioning of possible character death

The next days went by fast, all three broken hearts taking their time to heal. Jisung as usual refused to go to classes, not answering calls or messages from his friends. Hyunjin was also on lock down in his apartment or rather his bed, not even feeling motivated to torment some innocent souls. And Felix? Well, as the good guardian he tried to be, he went to classes, took notes for the boy he had hurt so badly, dropped them off in the human’s letter box every day. None of the three had any contact to one another, all too preoccupied with their own thoughts and feelings.

It was on the fifth day after the incident that the Angel broke and needed to do something.

Just as every day, Felix had stopped by his fosterling’s dorm building to drop off the notes, just that this time the letter box was full, indicating that Jisung hadn’t cleared it once. The freckled boy got more worried than ever. He was supposed to help the human, to protect him and make sure he’s feeling better, but all he did was to make it worse.

So the Angel somehow squeezed those notes into the full box after all and with a sigh he whispered to himself, “You really fucked up big time..”

Suddenly a threatening voice came up behind him. “You sure did. Now would you tell me why Han Jisung is still missing in classes and all I hear from Jeongin and Chan is that he’s avoiding any contact. He even changed the locks so Chan couldn’t get in anymore.”

Felix gulped and turned around, ready to face his punishment. “Uriphanoel.. I messed up.”, the younger Angel started, not even daring to look into the Archangels eyes, “That stupid Demon was there again.. I didn’t know what to do to make him leave, for good.. So I kissed the human.. It was dumb and he hates me now.. Any punishment you have for me is well deserved, but not here.. Please..”

Woojin massaged his temples and sighed, “Velefiah, how many mistakes do you have to make to finally understand that it’s always a bad idea to mess with human emotions?! But I won’t punish you, not yet. The last thing you can do is to get rid of that Demon once and for all. Take him out of this whole situation and make the way free for yourself. You did too much damage, the only thing left for you is to play the supportive shoulder Jisung can cry on. If this goes as planned, see it as your last chance to redeem yourself, if not.. You know what will happen.”

The younger just simply nodded, there was no point in begging or arguing. This was his last chance and if he didn’t follow this order now, it would all be over for him. But he needed to be there for Jisung, he couldn’t leave this world without making sure that the boy was okay and if the only way to get there was to murder that underworld creature, he would do it. “I won’t mess up again. He will be nothing but dust in the wind when I’m done with him.”, the Angel stated with ice blue flames flaring in his eyes.

“It’s the last time I will trust your word, Velefiah.”, the other stated and within the blink of an eye, he was gone.

With a relieved breath, Felix spread his wings and took off into the air. It was easy for him to track down Hyunjin’s location and just a few minutes later, the Angel landed on the Demon’s terrace, shattering the ground beneath him. “Come and fight me!”, he yelled as he tore down a window to get inside.

-

“Fuck!”, Minho yelled as he banged at his friend’s door, the sounds of things shattering becoming more and more from inside.

“What is happening in there?!”, Chan asked in panic.

The Demon grunted as he tried to tear the door down, but to no avail. “It’s that white winged bastard of Jisung. I swear to satan, if that scum is hurting my friend I will rip out his feathers one by one.”

“Who now?”, the human asked from his seat in the wheelchair, “Minho talk to me, explain, just say something, I’m so confused.”

“Long story short, Jisung has a guardian Angel, literally and now that Angel is trying to kill Hyunjin for whatever reason and there is nothing I can fucking do because that shit sealed the whole apartment. Not even a high ranked Demon like me could break through there.”, Minho explained quickly, still hammering on the door with all his power.

“A guardian what now?!”, the injured yelled, totally confused. Though he gave up on getting more explanations now, so he just went with it. “Is there anything we can do?”

The other turned to face his boyfriend, his expression darkening, “There is, but you won’t like it..”

-

The sudden sound of a window breaking woke Jisung up, making him jump up from his bed in panic. “Hello?!”

All the boy saw then was a dark shadow with red eyes grabbing onto his wrists. “Sleep.”, the shadow ordered and in an instant the human’s body went limp.

Minho held onto the sleeping boy carefully as he jumped out through the broken window and took off into the air once again. As they arrived at the terrace, the older whispered into the boy’s ear, “Wake up now.”, and Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, his mind clouded and confused. “I am so sorry, but this will hurt now.”, the Demon stated and before the human could say anything, Jisung was dropped out of mid air and landed on the terrace roughly.

When the boy looked back up, the sky was empty, but the sounds of a fight reached him quickly. “What the..”, was all the student managed to form. His body hurting and his head spinning. He tried to get up, but his body felt too weak, so he landed on the floor again just a second later. “Hello?!”, he yelled out, but no answer.

The next thing he noticed was someone with black wings being thrown out the window front, landing right next to him. Then someone with white wings stepped out, not minding the broken glass beneath his feet. But when Jisung was able to see who it was, his heart stopped for a second.

“Felix?!”

The Angel stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in shock. “J-Jisung..?”

Just as the freckled boy lost his focus, Minho teared down the apartment door and rushed in. “Sleep!”, he ordered before anyone could see him and Jisung’s world went black once again.

Hyunjin heaved himself up from the floor, crawling over to the human. The Demon seemed weak, his body covered in bruises and cuts, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Mur’iketh what the fuck is Jisung doing here? Did you just drop him on my damn terrace?! Are you insane?!”

“I am insane?! Look at you, you merged down Demon! I had to do something, that Angel was about to kill you!”, Minho yelled back. Then he turned to face Felix, who was still blankly staring at his fosterling’s damaged sleeping body. “And you..”, the older Demon spoke through gritted teeth, then charged towards the Angel, grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up in the air, “You will regret laying a single finger on my friend. Your kind has done nothing but ruin our lives and now your death will be an example for every Angel that tries to even come near us.”

“Minho stop!”, Chan yelled, having trouble wheeling himself outside through the mess, “We can talk about this, don’t hurt him! He’s my friend too!”

“No, Chan.”, Felix began, his voice barely audible due to the lack of oxygen, “If he won’t kill me, my boss will and I’d rather be slaughtered by Demon scum than God’s wrath.”

“Why would you be killed..?”, the human asked, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

Minho sighed, “Channie, this is nothing for you to interfere with. You already know too much. I don’t want you to get in danger.”

A huff came from the white winged creature, even with the bare minimum of oxygen, the Angel couldn’t help but laugh at that statement. “You? Caring about a human? This is too funny. Why don’t you tell him what your kind does to people like him that get wrapped around a scum’s pinky?”

The Demon squeezed the other’s throat just a bit tighter, “I wouldn’t ever do that to him. I love Chan and I would protect him with my life. But of course that’s something you can’t understand. Your kind is the cold-hearted scum that poisons this world. You were created to protect humans, but look what you alone did to hurt this poor boy. With you around him he won’t ever find happiness.”

Felix wanted to disagree, to voice how hard he has tried to help and protect Jisung, but he knew that the Demon was right. All he had done so far was to hurt the student, pressure him and damage him even more. “Just kill me already, I deserve no less.. Just promise me that Jisung will be safe, that none of you will hurt him. That’s all I ask for.”, the Angel pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Minho was more than ready to fulfill that plead, but something in the Angel’s eyes told him that it wasn’t the right thing to do. What if he really had just tried to help, but it all went horribly wrong? Would it be justice to kill an Angel that honestly just wanted the best for his human? Minho knew there were tons of misunderstandings between Demons and Angels and usually he wouldn’t choose to hurt anyone. He got blinded by anger over his friend getting hurt, but that wasn’t enough to punish an Angel that had no other choice but to follow orders, was it?

The Demon sunk into doubt and let go of the freckled boy’s throat, dropping him to the floor. “I still want to know why Felix would be killed anyways.”, Chan stated, not giving up on getting an explanation to all of this.

Felix held onto his throat, still gasping for air, but he was ready to explain, even though he knew that if any higher ranked Angel found out, it would be over for him and Chan’s memory would be erased, completely. So after a few deep breaths, he turned to the injured and started explaining. “I was assigned as Jisung’s guardian Angel, because our observers said he was at risk. I guess you can imagine what that means.. However, I didn’t really do a good job so far and already got warned once. In my job, you don’t get a lot of chances until you get taken out. I already failed at my last guardian job.. Got locked down in heaven for 100 years to get my _flaws_ corrected. Just that after this first warning not long ago, I fucked up even bigger and broke Jisung’s heart. An Archangel reached out to me today and said if I didn’t get rid of the Demon that was by Jisung’s side, it would be over for me.. I had accepted that I messed up and was ready for the punishment, but I can’t leave this world without knowing that Jisung will be fine.. So I came here to do as I was ordered.. And now that I failed, _again_ , I will be executed.”

Chan has been listening closely, but at those last words, he dropped back into his wheelchair. It definitely was a lot for him to take in. “That’s messed up.”, he whispered as he rubbed his temples.

“Welcome to our world.”, Hyunjin huffed as he stroked the sleeping boy’s hair. “But we can’t let anyone hurt Felix, as much as it disgusts me to say this, but Jisung cares for him and I’m sure he does still even after what happened. I can’t watch him getting hurt any further.”

Minho dropped to the floor, sitting down as he thought of what they could do. “I have a spell to let you disappear from Angel radar, it will be as if you’re dead.. But I can’t tell how long it can last.”

“Why would you even think about helping me?”, the Angel asked confused. He had never met any Demons with good intentions and it made his situation only worse. He was supposed to kill Hyunjin, but how could he if that guy just stood up for saving him?

“As I said, I don’t want to see Jisung hurt, so we need to save your chicken ass in order to make sure of that.”, Hyunjin huffed, “Believe it or not, but Jisung’s happiness became my priority too.”

In complete disbelief, Felix still accepted that, but he wouldn’t ever stop being on his guard around those creatures. “So we let Hyunjin disappear from Angel radar and that’s it?”

“You’re talking to one of the highest ranked Demons here, I’m stronger than you could ever imagine. Trust me, that will be enough as long as it lasts.”, Minho stated, getting up to leave, “And take one of the many black feathers laying around here as proof for that Archdouche.”

“What about Jisung?”, Chan asked, making sure that his friend won’t be forgotten about. After all there was no way they could just tell him the truth.

“I will take care of him and make sure he believes all of this was just a dream, don’t worry. We’ll think about a story how he got those bruises somehow.. Actually, I have an idea how we can make it all seem kind of reasonable. Just let me handle it all.”, Minho explained and carefully picked up the sleeping boy out of Hyunjin’s lap. “Felix you need to leave, I don’t trust you. Channie please stay here and make sure Hyunjin rests, also I believe those two wouldn’t start another fight in your presence. I’ll be back after I took care of Jisung and got the ingredients for the spell.”

Without another word, the Demon took off into the air, disappearing from the others’ sights. The Angel got back on his feet, picked up one of the feathers Hyunjin had lost in the fight and left as well. Chan wheeled over to the Demon and helped him get up, then the two went back inside, where Hyunjin was ordered to lay in his bed.

“So, you’re a Demon too..”, the injured mumbled, then looked up to meet the other’s eyes, “What did you do to Jisung when you two were out together. I just know that look he had, the confusion written all over his face.. What did you order him to do?”

Hyunjin gnawed on his lip, he was embarrassed over what had happened that day. “He tried to kiss me, but I wasn’t ready to accept my own feelings, so before his lips met mine, I ordered him to eat the rest of his cheesecake and go home. That’s all, I promise.”

“I believe you, don’t worry.”, the human smiled faintly, “Are you ready then to accept them now?”

With a sigh, the dancer let his head fall back into the pillow, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I think I am. I can’t deny how much I care for him any longer.”

“Well, then I hope you know what that means, for both you and Felix, since you both want him happy and not hurt, no more fights, no more supernatural orders and especially.. Let him make his own decisions. I can tell that Felix’ will to care for him comes from more than just orders and no matter who Jisung chooses, you both need to accept it.”, Chan explained, “Understood?”

“Yeah..”, Hyunjin agreed, but he wouldn’t ever stop trying to fight for the boy’s heart, not for his soul anymore. “I want him to be happy.”

There wasn’t peace that had ruled over the two parties, but rather a temporary truce. Still, it was enough to let everyone calm down again, knowing there wouldn’t be anymore fights that didn’t only endanger the creatures, but Jisung and his friends too. For the first time since an Angel and a Demon had joined Jisung’s life, there was hope again that everything would somehow work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* whoops I did it again lalalala  
> two chapters in two days, I think it's save to say, I'M BACK  
> also yeah it was a chaotic chapter but things played out well, didn't they? (did they actually..)  
> however I hope you like this one as well and prepare for some happier things in the next chap hehe (can't let u suffer 24/7 now, can I?)  
> thanks for reading mwah


	11. SUPPORTIVE FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive friends are personal treasures, but sometimes they maybe get a bit.. too supportive.

Two days after what had happened at the Demon’s apartment, Jisung finally woke up again. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he wasn’t actually in his dorm. The smell of hospital stung in his nose and his surroundings confirmed that he indeed was in a hospital.

_What happened? Why am I in a hospital?_

The boy slowly sat upright, feeling light-headed, his throat sore. When he looked further around, he spotted a boy sitting next to his bed, sleeping.

_Felix? Out of all people.._

Jisung sighed.. The only thing he remembered was the weirdest dream he ever had and now the only person he could ask was the only person he didn’t want to talk to. The student hesitated to wake the sleeping one up, just sitting in his bed while he uncomfortably stared at the freckled boy.

“Felix?”, the sophomore croaked, his voice raspy. _How long was I asleep?_ “Felix!”, he tried to yell now. It was just a bit louder than his first try, but enough to wake the other up.

The Angel opened his eyes, collecting himself as he sat up. “You’re awake..”, he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, his gaze sleepily turning over to the other, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got chewed on and spat out right after.. What happened? Why am I even here?”, Jisung asked confused, “And why are you..”

“Don’t you remember? Chan told me he wanted to visit you, but only found you at the foot of the staircase.. You tripped and fell down a whole set of stairs, Jisung. You slept for two days straight..”, Felix explained, “And I know I’m probably the last person you want to see now.. But when Chan called, I got so worried, I needed to be here. What I did was wrong on so many levels and I’m really sorry. I got so.. jealous because of you and Hyunjin.. I won’t ever do it again, Jisung, I promise. Just please.. Give me another chance.”

The human thought about the other’s words. His flight down the stairs would explain why his whole body aches. He also must have hit his head, which is why he can’t remember anything. “So.. you do like me? Like.. more than a friend?”, he carefully asked.

Felix gnawed on his lip.. He did have more than guardian Angel interest in his fosterling, once again.. There was no point in denying that, but if Woojin was to find out about it, it would be over for him, so he needed to find another explanation. “That’s not what I meant.. It’s just.. You two became so close, so quickly.. And since I joined college, I wanted to have a friendship like that.. You seemed so kind, that I thought I could have that with you, but.. I don’t know.. To me it felt like Hyunjin kept getting in the way of that and it made me mad.. There is no excuse for what I did, I know that.. I didn’t mean to get in between you both nor to confuse you, please forgive me.”

Those words hurt Jisung more than he would have thought. Yes, he was definitely into Hyunjin, no doubt, but he couldn’t deny that he had felt some kind of attraction towards the Angel. The sophomore had thought about the other’s beautiful smile, the cute freckles and his soft lips more than once lately, especially in that recent moment the freckled boy had talked about his jealousy.. But those thoughts didn’t matter anymore now anyways. Jisung got friend-zoned and he hated it. _So Felix doesn’t want me and Hyunjin probably thinks I was leading him on or something.. Fucking great._

“It’s okay, Felix.”, the human sighed, “I forgive you. But could you maybe talk to Hyunjin? Explain to him that there was nothing behind the kiss and-”

“He already knows.”, the guardian interrupted, “I realized how badly I hurt you, that you weren’t coming to classes because of me and all.. I went and talked to him when I heard that you had an accident.. For once I wanted to make things right.”, he lied. It was all part of the story Minho had made up to protect Jisung from the truth. “He understood and said he would talk to you when you’re awake.. And he actually visited you yesterday, we made sure that we wouldn’t run into each other as we’re still not on good terms.”

Jisung blinked a few times, that gesture surprised him. “That was really nice of you, Felix, thank you. And don’t worry.. I don’t think I was ever hurt over it, just.. confused, I guess. Also you aren’t a bad kisser, so it really wasn’t too bad after all.”, the boy chuckled nervously. There he was, getting friend-zoned and still tried to somewhat flirt with the other. _Fool._ , was the word that hammered through his head at that exact same moment, so he let out another sigh and lay back down.

As the Angel watched his maybe again friend turn away, a dust of pink spread over his cheeks, the compliment definitely leaving its mark on him. Felix cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was way too excited over the other’s words, “I should go now and let you rest.”, he stated and got up, “I’ll call Chan and Jeongin, I’m sure they’ll be here in no time then.”

“Okay.”, was the only answer from the production major, his eyes fixed on the window.

Now Felix felt more than dumb. Did he say anything wrong? Why did he just make up with his fosterling just to get the cold shoulder again? What was he missing? Without another word and a defeated look on his face, the guardian left. The only thing he knew now was, that there was no way to get the mortal to talk about it, he had already learned at least that.

Jisung didn’t move a bit, his expression empty. He never wanted to admit that the freckled boy had caused a certain interest to unfold in the human’s head - and heart - but there he was, laying in his hospital bed, hurt that the other’s jealousy was platonic. _I should know better by now.. No one can ever like me that way.. Shouldn't get my hopes up about Hyunjin either, it’ll only end the same way._

Half an hour of those depressive thoughts later, the door to the sophomore’s room opened again. A doctor stepped inside, apologizing for taking so long to check up after he was told the boy was awake.

“It’s fine, not that I could run away anyways.”, Jisung sighed, finally turning his head.

“Well then Mr. Han, let me check your vitals. Are you feeling dizzy? Any lacking memories?”, the doctor asked as he moved his finger in front of the boy’s eyes, asking him to follow it.

The student did as he was asked to, not having any issues to do the task. “Not really, just still feeling a bit light-headed, but I was told already that I slept for two days, so I guess that’s probably normal.. But I don’t remember how I fell down the stairs, honestly.”

“You badly hit your head on the way down, so that’s normal too. Can you sit upright?”, the doctor continued, making the boy push himself up from the bed, which worked better now than the first time he tried, “Great Mr. Han, seems like you’re good to go. Just take it slow the next days and just in case, maybe keep a friend by your side as it’s still possible that you might get dizzy or feel waves of.. instability. But nothing to worry about.”, he smiled and got up, pulling a set of papers out of his white coat, signing them and handing them to the boy, “Your friends are already outside, take your time to get up. You’re free to leave.” With a quick handshake and a smile, the doctor bid his goodbye and wished the student to get well soon, then he left, allowing Chan and Jeongin to finally go inside.

The youngest almost threw himself on top of his friend, tears of joy running down his cheeks, “I was so worried, Sungie! When Lix told me you’re in a hospital.. How are you?”, he worriedly asked and leaned back, so he could look at the older.

Jisung smiled faintly, glad to see the boy again, glad to see both of his friends again. He had locked himself up in his dorm for too long and missed them. “I’m okay, Innie, don’t worry. A stupid staircase can’t hurt me.”

“You looked really hurt when I found you, though.”, Chan retorted, wheeling himself closer to the bed, “How’s your head doing?”

“Feels like it’s floating, not really in a good way, but the doctor agreed that it’s normal. I’ll be good again in no time.”, the production major stated confidently, “Now can you two get me out of here? I really hate hospitals..”

Jeongin got up and reached his hand out to help his friend up, steadying him cautiously. “We brought you a fresh set of clothes.”, the boy smiled and helped the older into the bathroom, then handed him the bag he brought.

Jisung got changed, rather slowly due to the pain that spread through his whole body with every move. He would surely need to take it slow. The only thing he was wondering about.. How come he didn’t have actual injuries? Bruises here and there, yeah, but usually he would have imagined to at least have a sprained ankle or something from such an accident. To him it just seemed like he maybe fell down a tree he had climbed on, because that’s what he remembers the pain from. As a child he would climb on everything and often he fell, followed by his parents scolding him, taking care of the bruises and cuts.. It just didn’t add up to him in that moment. _I’m overthinking again.. What else would have happened anyways?_

With a sigh, the boy returned to his friends. He looked over to the older in his wheelchair, “Channie, how are you feeling? I’m sorry for ghosting you both for almost a week..”

Chan smiled fondly, “You had your reasons, don’t worry. And I’m doing good so far, the doctors said my arm looks much better already, maybe I won’t need this wheelchair anymore soon.”

“Glad to hear that.”, Jisung smiled as well, “Did you get here with a bus?”

“No, Changbin drove us! Again..”, Jeongin chuckled, feeling a bit sorry to have bothered his friend with the transport once again.

The three made their way out of the hospital, the youngest wheeling Chan through the halls, while the production major kept a hold of the vocalist’s arm to steady himself, as he still felt a bit unsteady.

Outside, Changbin was waiting outside of his car in the parking lot, “Hey.”, he greeted with a smile as he saw the small group approach.

“Thanks for driving.”, Jisung smiled and greeted the other with a short hug.

“No problem, really. How are you?”, the Angel asked and held the door to the backseat open for the injured student.

“Okay, somehow. Just a few bruises and cuts, nothing to worry about.”, the younger explained and got into the car. The others got in as well, Jeongin helping the oldest to get in the front seat and shortly after, the group drove off.

“So, Jisung, where do I drop you off? At the dorms?”, Changbin asked, “Or do you wanna hang out with Innie and me?”

Jeongin silently sighed, seemingly he hoped to be alone with his friend. He thought no one had noticed his displeasement over the invitation, but Jisung did. “Thank you for inviting me, but no. Maybe you could drop me off at my friend’s home instead? I don’t have his address just yet but I can ask him, I guess.”

“I know where Felix lives, if that’s the friend you’re talking about?”, the driver offered.

The younger shifted in his seat uncomfortably, the freckled boy was really not the one he wanted to see right now. “Actually I’m talking about Hyunjin, I don’t know if you even know him.”

“Oh.”, was all the Angel brought out, his hand grabbing a bit tighter around the steering wheel.

“I have his address!”, Chan chimed in, “Minho, my boyfriend, made me meet him a few days ago, you can surprise him!”

“I don’t even know if he wants to see me..”, Jisung sighed, “He might have visited me yesterday, but that doesn’t really mean anything..”

The oldest looked back at his friend and smiled sheepishly, “I’m sure he’d be happy to see you, don’t worry.” To underline his words, Chan added a wink, making the younger get nervous.

“Fine..”, Jisung gave in, “But if it goes bad, it’s your fault!”, he huffed.

“I can deal with that.”, the producer chuckled and gave Changbin the directions to the Demon’s apartment building.

_CN:_   
_Sung got discharged and you are the one he wants to see first_   
_so we are dropping him off at yours, be prepared hehe_

_HJ:_   
_okay?_   
_wait_   
_oh satan WHAT DO I WEAR_   
_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME CHAN_

_CN:_   
_because he likes you and you like him_   
_go for it you coward_

_HJ:_   
_... why are you supporting me_   
_I mean you know what I am.._

_CN:_   
_because you make him happy and I want my best friend to be happy_   
_yeah yeah Felix is an angel blah blah but he’s.. just not as nice as he seems and I don’t actually like him all too much, so I’m rooting for you!_   
_and wear whatever the fuck you want_   
_also do that wing thing and get him cheesecake before we arrive, trust me_

_HJ:_   
_thank you, really_   
_and I’m already on the way, I’m not dumb okay_

_CN:_   
_see you’re perfect for him uwu_   
_get him tiger_

_HJ:_   
_I don’t know if I should hate or love you_

Around twenty minutes later, the group arrived at the location Chan had guided them to. It was a huge building, definitely a lot of apartments inside and it did look kind of fancy, but again Hyunjin had mentioned that he had a lot of money inherited from his parents, so it was actually not a big surprise that he lived in such a building.

“You can just go inside, his apartment is the one on the roof.”, Chan explained, “Just knock on his door, I checked in with him, he’s home, so don’t worry about being left outside.”

Jisung raised his eyebrow questioningly, confused how his friend was so excited over him seeing Hyunjin again. “Alright, wish me luck.”, he sighed and got out of the car.

“Good luck Jisungie!”, Jeongin chirped along with kissing sounds, making his friend roll his eyes annoyed and embarrassed.

“I want to block you in real life, seriously.”, the production major sighed again, “Anyways, see you guys.” The group bid their goodbyes and as Changbin drove the rest away, Jisung stood there, his heartbeat slowly increasing, nervosity taking over his body. _You can do this, Jisung. Chan assured he wants to see me, so I just go up there, we hang out a bit and everything will be fine._

The student went inside the building, his assumption about it being a rather luxurious apartment block confirmed. He got on the elevator and drove up to the very top, arriving in a hall that had exactly one door with a big sign saying _Hwang_ on it.

Slowly the student walked towards said door, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he stood in front of it. _Everything will be fine.._ , he kept telling himself, not that it actually helped him to believe it.

_*knock knock*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again, yaaaay  
> I'm having a hard time getting my motivation to write, but I'm trying everyday anyways!  
> thank you for being so supportive and waiting so patiently <3  
> love you mwah


End file.
